Nobody's Heartless: Origins
by Dragginninja
Summary: previously titled "Kirox's Tale" and "Nobody's Heartless." Follow the tale of my OC, Kirox, as he travels the worlds, fighting Heartless and other stuff. the tale is complete, but the story continues in nobody's Heartless: organization Days, out now!
1. Intro

This is a KH fanfiction, yes, but it's introducing my OC, Kirox. Follow his tale, and watch the adventure unfold! Sorry, it's so short, I'm also doing this for a english grade, and it had a 1k word limit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or Final Fantasy 7! Even though I wish I did, I don't. If I did, then Zack Wouldn't die!*cries* Okay, let's get started:

After stealing the man with spiky black hair's wallet, the dirty blond headed boy ran. Dashing through the marketplace of Midgar's Sector 7 slums, he hid in the best spot he knew. "_I don't want to steal,_ the boy thought to himself, _but I have no choice." _After hiding for about ten minutes, the boy slipped out from his hiding place, only to find the black haired man glaring at him. "_Run, run away!"_ the boy thought to himself, but before he could, the man grabbed his shoulder and locked the boy in an inescapable grasp. "There you are," the man hissed at him, clearly angry. "Zack, we talked about this." another voice said, belonging to the young woman standing beside him, unnoticed by the boy. "Hi Aerith." He said timidly. She walked up to them, hiding her small smile at his mannerisms, compared to his usual attitude and boastfullness. "Why did you steal Zack's wallet, Kirox?" She asked. Embarressed, he lowered his eyes. "A monster ate mine." he whispered, ashamed.

"Then why did you steal his? You could have earned it back with time." "That's the thing. I needed the money now." the boy, Kirox, responded. "But why steal mine?" the man, (Zack was his name?) questioned. "Because you looked like you had enough. Unfortuonataly, I was wrong. Dead wrong." "Hey!" Zack yelled, angry. "but why did you need the money at all?" Aerith questioned gently. "My mom. She's very sick, and we can't afford medicine. I would be able to, but those stupid monsters ate it." he said. 'Well, that's a sad story, kid. Tell you what, I'll go get your wallet back." Zack said. "I'll give 'em a taste of this!" He said, pulling out a dangerous looking sword and waving it around. Kirox immediatly ducked, "Watch out!" He says, barely avoiding it. "Watch where you're swinging that!" He yells at Zack. "Put the sword down, Zack." Aerith calmly tells him. "Fine... but where are the monsters?" Zack responds. "In the park." Kirox tells him, pointing in the direction that the park was. "I'll be back." Zack said, running off in the indicated direction.

-5 minutes later-

Zack ran back, his sword bloody. He handed Kirox his wallet, which was soaked with stomach acid and was covered in burns from it. "Here you go." He said, and then held out his hand for his wallet, which Kirox immediatly handed to him. 'Thank you for getting my wallet back, even if it is a little damaged. at least the money's safe." "Geez, you're welcome. No need to give me a reward or anything."Zack responded sarcastically. "Zack!" Aerith said, elbowing him. "What! I said he didn't have to!" He replied. As they went on, uncountiously flirting, Kirox smiled to himself, then walked away. As he did, he thought to himself, "_Zack, huh? I'll ask Aerith more about him when I see her next."_ He decided to himself.

-4 years later-

"Hey Aerith! What's up?" Kirox, now 16, asked her, walking into the abandoned church where she grew flowers. To his suprise, he saw her crying. "What's up?" he asked her. The 16 year-old had just joined the soldier program, after learning from Aerith that that was where Zack had gotten so strong from. He'd sworn to himself that he'd get strong enough that he would be able to protect anyone, and help those who couldn't help themselves. He'd gotten his first mako injection, and his brown eyes were beginning to turn sky blue, the same as everyone in the SOLDIER program. Aerith was shocked because of the unfamliar eyes, then remembered something Zack had said before he'd gone on his final mission, 4 years ago. That had been the last time she'd seen him. *flashback*

"Like my eyes?" he'd asked, sitting with her in the park. "Yeah, why?" She remembered asking him. "Mako infused. Proof of a SOLDIER."*end flashback*

With a start, Aerith realized she hadn't respondeed to Kirox. "Zack... Died." kirox's eyes opened in shock. "What! That's impossible!" he protested. "Unfortuonetaly, it is." "How?" Kirox asled, his gaze pleading."I don't know. Tsung came by, and told me that he was killed by Shinra." "What!" Kirox yelled, jumping up from a croutch. "I'm quitting SOLDIER. When I get back." he muttered darkly. "You cant!" Aerith told him. "And why not?" He demanded a response from her."Because, Zack would've wanted you learn how to defend yourself, and others." "You're right." He admitted. "But I'll avenge him. I'm just gonna collect powerfull materia! And soon, I'll be first class, like Zack was." She laughed at his cheerfullness, and eternal optimism. _You're more like him every day... _She thought to herself, thinking back at Zack's similar personality. _Hopefully what happened to him won't happen to you._

Well, that's off to a start! I (hopefully) Will update soon! Review, and Kirox will give you a cookie! With Sora on it! *Eats a cookie*


	2. Cloud AKA Memories

Hi! welcome to another exciting episode of Kirox's Tale! Just so you people know, this MAY be a temporary name. I mainly named it that because I couldn't think of anything else. This is mainly filler, but shows Kirox as a young adult. He's been through alot, and meets Cloud by walking in on the Aerith/Cloud scene when she's been stabbed by Sephiroth.

The disclaimer stands. Otherwise I'd have Kirox the main hero, not Sora. And Riku'd have a game by himself.

*NOTE* This episode starts after the end of Advents Children, during the end scene after Cloud gets shot by Loz and what's-his-name, the one that's not Kidaj.

-two years later-

Kirox walked out from the rubble of the Midgar Monument to the past. He looked around, trying to find Cloud. He couldn't help but think about the events leading up to this point.*flashback*

Kirox walked into the church, looking for Aerith. To his surprise, he saw a man with blond hair holding a mortally wounded Aerith. Kirox drew his standard issue SOLDIER sword, and pointed it at the man. "Who are you?" He asked him, "And what did you do to her?" "My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife. ex-SOLDIER 1St Class." "No you aren't. I'd have seen you before. You see, I'm SOLDIER 2ND class Kirox. Now, what did you do to her? And why do you have Zack's sword," he questioned Cloud."Zack's sword... Who is Zack?" Cloud responded, confused. "Zack is the man who is the true owner of the Buster Sword. Or at least until Shinra killed him. Now, Who are you really?" Kirox responded to him."As I said, my name is Cloud." "And why are you here? And what happened to her?" Kirox asked, indicating to Aerith. "She was stabbed by a man named Sephiroth. And I, Or at least I believe, that I am a SOLDIER 1St class. I know I'm named Cloud." The man replied. Kirox started. "That's impossible! Zack killed Sephiroth! How is he still alive?" I don't know... I have no idea at all."

Flashback End

"Hey kid!" a man with long red hair tied into a ponytail said when he saw Kirox. Kirox flinched as if stung. "Leave me alone, Reno." He told the man. Reno laughed and hit Kirox in the shoulder. "Well, just because you helped Cloud save Midgar twice doesn't mean that you get to act like him. What happened to the little boy that I had so much fun playing with?" He asked Kirox. "One, that sounds like you sexually molested me when I was younger, and two, Life happened. Or where have you been for the last two crisis Cloud and I barely managed to stop?" Kirox replied to him with a glare. "Yeesh, kiddo, I'm just asking. You're eighteen! You're not supposed to be this serious." Reno replied to him. Kirox replied, "I've got too much on my plate for any of the girl-chasing you Turks* get to do." As he said that, he walked off, rolling his eyes as he continued to look for Cloud. He guessed that Cloud would be in the church that was Aerith's joy, as it had been the only place flowers grew before the plate had been destroyed. As he walked in it's direction, he couldn't help but remember all that they had been through.

*flashback*

"Watch out!" Cloud yelled at Kirox, as he narrowly avoided an attack from the large monster they were fighting. "I see it!" Kirox yelled back at him. The monster, a Behemoth, charged at them. They jumped out of the way, and immediatly attacked. Cloud started casting Firaga at it, and Kirox Jumped at it, swinging his sword. An oversized Shruiken flew at it, caught by a young woman wearing a black outfit, and knee-high converse. another woman jumped at the behemoth with her bare fists. "What took you so long?" Kirox asked the new arrivals. "Hey! it took us awhile Kirox!" Said the girl with the shrunken. "You two seemed to be handling this one well," The other woman said, indicating the monster. "Geez, this is tougher than it looks!" Kirox responded. "Yuffie, stop antagonizing him." Cloud told the girl with the shrunken. "Yeah Yuffie," the other girl, whose name was Tifa, responded. "Leave me alone, buff girl." Yuffie responded. "Don't call me that, ninja wannabe." Tifa retorted.

*end flashback*

Kirox smiled at the memory as he walked into the church. to his suprise, he saw Cloud in a pool of water, and it started to rain. Amazingly, the rain washed away the Geo-stigmatism that had plagued them since Sephiroth's defeat. He walked up to Cloud, and asked him how the battle had gone."Well, I nearly died." Cloud replied. "Kirox. I want you to have the Buster Sword." He said, with alot of feeling. "I know how much Zack meant to you. And, it's kinda hard to explain, but... I get the feeling Zack would have wanted you to have it." Kirox was speechless. After several minutes, he managed to get his voice back. "Really?" He asked Cloud. "Yeah." Cloud said, thinking back to a few moments before.

*flashback*

Cloud woke up from his final battle with Sephiroth. He imagined Aerith's (or at least he thought he imagined) voice telling him that he would live. He had for some reaon been calling her 'mother'. She laughed at him, and then he heard Zack's voice. the thing he said to Cloud was this: 'Good job. You defeated the only eneemy that I couldn't beat, for a third time. Give my sword to Kirox. If Aerith aand I had ever had a relationship, he would've been our son. I think of him as one. Good luck to you, and tell kirox that I hope his future is more prosperous than mine was."

*End flashback*

He snapped out of his flashback, and Kirox looked at him. "Did you finally stop obsessing over ghosts of the past?" He asked Cloud. "Yeah." Cloud told him after a moment. "I'm finally ready to move on."

Well, that was finished faster than I expected! Spring break next week, so I hope to update a lot! That last part got pretty emotional. this was kinda a filler, and tells more about Kirox's relationship with Cloud and the others who helped him defend Midgar from Sephiroth. I know I have an idea of what world Kirox'll first find himself on. I'm currrently stuck between Radient Garden, along with a bunch of FF7 Characters, Destiny Islands, Land of Departure, or Traverse Town. Where do you think? And Green Tabby Cat gets a cookie for Reviewing! Kirox is going to join the cast in her KH fanfiction. See you soon!Review and you'll get one too! or a Cloud plushie. I haven't decided yet.

Notes On Terms (NOT): Words that are exclusive to a specific world, or are unfamiliar, will be marked with * and defined further down, in the Notes.

Turks; A group of opratives who are a seperate body of operating than the normal guards and SOLDIER. Reno, Rude, Tsung and Elise are members. Tsung is their leader, as far as I know.

This is The Dragginninja, signing off.


	3. Reno's Idiotic Idea

Well, welcome back! here for more Kirox-ness? Well, you're in luck! And, Because, looking over it, I realized that it's much to serious. I need comic relief, so I added this filler that progresses the story some as well. So, here you are! And in midgar, the drinking age is 18. as is Kirox's age. I DO NOT APPROVE OF UNDERAGE DRINKING, DRUGS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT.

The disclaimer stands.

While Kirox and Cloud were having their 'touchy-feely' moment, as dubbed by Reno, Reno was planning something. A party! "We need to celebrate something, and this is a perfect opportunity. The bar 7th Heaven, Reno reasoned, was the perfect place to have it. He walked up to Cloud. "Hey, I'm Going to have a party at 7th Heaven later today, wanna come?" He asked. Cloud stared at him for a minute, then said, "No." "And why not? It's to celebrate you saving the world from Sephiroth AGAIN." Reno reasoned with him. "For me?" Cloud asked. "Yeah, you and Kirox. He's old enough to drink now, after all. And we're having it at 7th Heaven, which Zack helped name. So come on!" Reno said, trying to encourage him. "Fine. But only if you get Kirox to go." I'll try," Reno said in dissapointment. Why Kirox didn't like him he didn't know, but Reno thought that Kirox believed that Reno was gay and planning to try to rape him, for some reason. Reno walked up to Kirox. "Hey, you wanna go to a party?" He asked him. Kirox glared at him, then said, "No." 'Just like Cloud...' Reno thought to himself. then, aloud, he asked, "Why not?" Kirox continued glaring at him, and told Reno, "I'm not an idiot who's gonna get drunk around YOU, Reno. I know what you'd do." 'Geez, this kid' Reno thought to himself. "Well, Cloud's gonna be there to, you know. He said he'd come if you did. And it's for you two, so..." Kirox hit him, hard. "And What exactly do you mean by 'You two", Reno? Are you saying that Cloud and I are gay?" He asked Reno, glaring at him even more. If looks were daggers, then Reno'd be a pincushion by now.

"No, I'm not, Kirox. I'm saying that We're going to celebrate you and Cloud beating Sephiroth, Kidaj, Loz and kanji. So chill out!" Reno told him. Kirox gave a less-I'm gonna kill you-look, and said, "Fine. But I'm going for Cloud, no other reason. He needs to chill out some." "Okay!" Reno said, walking away. "Reno," Kirox's vopice stopped him. "Yeah?" He asked, turning. Kirox stood there, with an expression that would make Larxene scream and run. "You try to do anything," Kirox's voice was very calm, "And there won't be enough of you to be found. Got it?" Reno, shaking slightly, backed up very quickly. "Ye-yeah, Kirox," he said, trying to avoid crapping his pants while running. kirox, watching this, laughs quietly to himself.

-several hours later-

Kirox and Cloud walk into the bar, Seventh Heaven*, and sit down at the bar section. Reno, Rude, Yuffie and Tifa are already there as well, and are already fairly tipsy. Eyes growing wide at the enourmous pile of shot glasses Reno has, Kirox asks, "How many have you had, Reno?" "I've had, um, this many!" a very drunk Reno says, gesturing to the pil of about 20 glasses. "How on Gaia are you still able to talk coherently?" Cloud asks, amazed. "Believe me, He asked to start out with about ten empty glasses to begin with, so he could fool you into thinking exactly what you did," the almost completaly sober Tifa says, sipping from her beer. "Gotcha good!" the drunk Reno says, giggling like a maniac. "I'll just have a beer," Kirox says to the barkeeper. "You old enough, kid?" the man asks him. Kirox just pulls out his wallet aand shows the man his wallet, with his I.D inside. "Okay kid, You're good," the man says to the 18-year old. "Do NOT call me kid." Kirox tells the man. The man merely rolls his eyes, and hands Kirox a beer. "Thanks," Kirox tells him, paying him for it. Reno has proceded to pass out, drunk. "Kirox pokes him, and he doesn't move. He gets a gleam in his eyes, and proceeds to Spike up his hair, put two black upside-down tear-dropped shaped tatoos under his eyes, and put two conveniantly located chakrams in his hands, and proseded to start laughing his ass off. The others had been blocked from seeing him, and proceded to as well when Kirox moved out of the way. "Oh my god, he looks exactly like a Wait, who did you dress him up as?" Yuffie asks, confused. Kirox, who has recovered from his laugh attack, responds to the question, "I don't know, but I just felt a strange sense of Deja-vu." Just then, a man runs in from outside of the bar. "Help! Monsters are attacking!" He yelled, before a strange black monster attacked him and pulled something out of his chest. It then proceeded to eat it. "Was that... his heart?" Yuffie says, in shock.

Well, that was shorter than most! Anyway, next chapter: the Heartless attack!

Havn't gotten any reveiws yet, as I havn't posted chapter two. but those who did get a Cloud plushie! I'll fix this later.

NOT- A bar in Midgar, which is humerous as Cloud's voice actor in the U.S. version of Advents Children plays a laarge part on a show that shares the name. Zack helps the owner pick the name in FF7:C.C.

-Dragginninja out!


	4. Invasion I

Woot! two updates at once last time! this is going well so far. look for Kirox in the next update of Green Tabby Cat's KH fanfiction! He'll be making an appearance. Now, as for the pole, no one's voted, So I'm just gonna pick... * flips coin three times * Hmm, Destiny Islands! Now, I have no idea how Aerith is alive in KH, since Sephiroth STABBED her, so I'm just gonna go on alternate time pattern between worlds and reincarnation. That's why she's at Radiant Garden in the first place. And Cloud & Zack will play bigger parts than they did in KH and KH2, as well. Disclaimer stands!

Looking at the man, Kirox jumped up and sliced through the shadowy creature. It died, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Looking at the others in the room, he saw: Reno passed out drunk, Rude swaying slightly, Tifa looking completely sober, Cloud looking like HE was about to pass out, and Yuffie in a giggle hit, with hiccups mixed in. "We gotsta go help Midgar!" she slurred, barely able to control her motor skills. Kirox raised an eyebrow at Yuffie, then looked at Tifa. They turned and ran out onto the street. "Go strong girl! Go guy with a sword! Wait for the Great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie yelled after them, trying to go help them, but to drunk to do anything but pass out. Cloud, meanwhile, has passed out too, and Yuffie somehow manages to cosplay him into looking like Roxas. "Why does that costume seem so familiar?" She said aloud to herself.

Outside, Kirox and Tifa look around, seeing hundreds of the small shadows creatures. Kirox pulled out his sword, and together they charged in. "Flame rune!" Kirox says, sealing the majority into a red rune that burned any that attempted to get out. Kirox was in the rune with them, as well. "Tifa! get the others!" He yelled out, still swinging his sword. "okay!" the still slightly drunk Tifa replies. As Kirox slashed through the creatures, he saw something, and stopped in his tracks. "Um, Tifa?" He asked, very afraid. "Yeah? She replied? still punching the black, shadowy monsters. "What on Gaia is THAT?" He says, pointing at a huge, more humanoid version of the monsters that was several stories tall, with a large heart-shaped hole in it's chest.

It was raising it's fist, energy surrounding it. With a loud slam, it punched a large, black hole in the ground, more of the smaller ones pouring forth from it. When the creature removed it's arm, to Kirox's surprise, there was no hole.

Energy began to form black orbs in the creature's hollow chest. With a loud noise, they fired out, and homed in towards Kirox. He barely manages to block the hits with the flat of his sword. As the orbs bounced off, they homed back in, but at the creature, and hit it, knocking it off balance.

Kirox took advantage of that, and attempted to run up it's arm, to hit it's face. However, as he tried to, it easily knocked him off, then proceeded to hit the ground near him, opening another of the peculiar holes. Kirox thought to himself: _'This must be the leader? If I take him out, then the others will leave!'_ He realized. As the creature pulled it's hand out of the rapidly dissapearing hole, Kirox leapt at it's hand, grabbing on and being carried upwards.

He let go at the arc of it lifting, and he jumped and landed on it's waist. He stabbed in his sword, then, using his sword and a knife that he pulled out of his belt, he began to scale the creature, leaving bloody holes wherever he went. Soon, he was in the creatures, 'hair', he thought, or whatever it had on it's head instead of it. getting a good grip with his legs, he hung upside down over it's face, then stabbed his sword into one of it's bright yellow eyes. A stream of dark, almost black blood flowed out of the area where there was a puncture wound in it's great eye. _'If eyes are the portals to the soul,' _thought Kirox_, 'then this creature has none." _The huge creature began flailing, throwing itself against the barrier with reckless force. When it did that, Kirox realized that it was, at most, nothing more than a beast, and animal to be put down. he pulled his sword out and readied to strike it's other eye, which would blind it. The creature realized this, and began to wildly shake his head, throwing Kirox off balance and causing him to fall.

He hit the ground with crushing force, breaking his leg. The creature loomed over him. It began to laugh, a deep, guttural laugh that immedietly sent shivers of fear down Kirox's spine. It began to charge energy into it's hand, and Kirox realized that this... THING was much more than an animal. It hated everything, and so it would attempt to consume everything. He closed his eyes, knowing that he had failed his planet. As the fist flew down at him, he thought his last thought..._ 'I'm sorry, Zack, that I couldn't be stronger.'_

Cliffhanger! and in case you didn't realize it, the creature is a Darkside. Thanks to for adding me to favorites! Sorry for the cliffhanger, BTW. Yes, there's cosplaying, because Cloud looks like Roxas and Reno looks like Axel. And Yuffie, as young and annoying as she is, has nicknames for EVERYONE. Tifa is buff girl, Kirox is Guy with a sword, Cloud is Chocabo- head, and Reno is tattoo-man. Will Kirox survive? Find out in the next exiting episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! just kidding. This is Kirox's Tale! which may later have several crossover fanfictions with Bleach, Naruto, Deathnote, Or various other places like that. Review! I'll give you a replica of the Buster Sword! Ta-ta for now!

-Dragginninja


	5. Invasion II

Well! four chapters in 2 days! I'm on a roll! Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter, I had to find a good stopping place. Well, on to the Story!

The disclaimer stands.

Kirox sat there, his leg broken and his eyes closed, waiting for the creature to end his life. When the creature attacked him, sending it's fist towards him with the force of a rocket, Cloud, now awake and sober, leapt in front of Kirox, holding his newer sword, First Tserugi, in front of him in a guard position. When Kirox had gotten hurt, the shield had dissapeared, letting anyone in- or out. "You okay?" Cloud asked Kirox, arms straining from the effort of blocking the massive fist. "No... My leg is broken," Kirox replied, leg horribly twisted. "Ow," Cloud said, noticing it. "We'll get you fixed up, as soon as we kill THIS!" Cloud said, his voice raising as he blocked another of the monster's attacks at Kirox. Clouds legs shook at the strain of blocking that blow, and he nearly collapsed when it withdrew it. "Kirox! Heal!" He shouted, casting a curaga spell at Kirox, using a materia. Kirox groaned in relief of the intense pain he had been in. He managed to stand up and hold his sword in the ready position. He was, however, very weak from the now healed leg. When the monster's fist flew towards him once again, Kirox jumped out of the way. That blow was much more powerful than the previous ones, and drove it's fist deep into the ground, up to it's armpit. Cloud and Kirox attacked it's vulnerable face. Cloud started slashing it's face with First tserugi, while Kirox stabbed it's other eye. The thing let out a loud roar as the blade went into it's unwounded eye. It began to flail, and smacked Cloud with the hand that was not in the ground. Cloud flew back and hit the wall of Seventh Heaven, crashing through it. Kirox held on to his sword, still imbedded in the creature's eye. He pulled out his knife and stabbed that into it's other eye as well, both to get a handhold and to cause more damage.

The now-blind creature roared in pain, but wasn't mortally wounded. Cloud emerged from the hole he'd made, coughing. He prepared to go help Kirox, but suddenly Yuffie Glomped* him. "Hey chocabo head!" She yelled, Still very drunk. "Get off me, Yuffie!" he yelled at her, addressing the still drunk girl. "I will in a minute, Chocabo head!" She replied. A barely conscious Reno walks out the door, still cosplayed as Axel. "I'm gonna go head home... night everyone," He says, not even noticing the creatures. He somehow makes it back safely, along with Yuffie, who randomly decided to follow him. Cloud raised his eyebrows at this, but made no comment.

He then turned back to the creature, and charged at the creature. He ran up to it, but unusually quickly, it kicked him, sending him flying again. It then proceeded to grab Kirox off of it's face and do it's punch attack, while still holding Kirox. "Noooo!" Cloud yelled, seeing Kirox's face as he was submerged into the darkness of the creature's portal.

This was a short episode! and don't worry, Kirox isn't dead, only submerged in darkness.

NOT-

Glomp- also known as flying tackle hug, this is when one is tackled while the tackler is hugging them.

Now, who wants a cookie? I'll give you one if you review!

-dragginninja out!


	6. Heartless

Dum Dum Dum! back. That last chapter was pretty intense. Now, we join again with Kirox... Even though that sounded very gay!

Questions that will be answered: Is Kirox alive? Is he still in Midgar? Is Midgar still in existence? Find out in this exciting episode of Kirox's Tale!

Kirox flailed in the creature's grip. As The darkness of the monster's portal flowed over him, he was engulfed in darkness. He was covered by a deep, inpenitated darkness that covered him fully, engulfing him. 'No!' He thought to himself. 'I won't let this be the end!'

As the giant creature opened it's fist to leave him there, he grasped one of it's fingers i a bear hug. He was carried up, and was almost surprised to see the light of Midgar, which was blinding compared to that everlasting darkness.

Cloud caught him as he fell from the creature's grasp. A person that neither had seen before was standing on the roof of one of the buildings, watching their battle against the large black creature and it's minions. Kirox and Cloud noticed the figure watching them, and Kirox went to go find out who the figure was, while Cloud and Tifa continued to fight the monsters. Kirox Ran up the staircase, chasing after the figure, who jumped off the building when Kirox Burst out of the door to the roof. Kirox leapt after the figure, wincing as the landing strained his still-weakened leg. "Enjoying that?" The figure asked, in a feminine voice. "Who are you? And what are these things?" He asks the figure, who he assumed to be a girl. "Well, I can't tell you my name, but I can tell you that these things are called heartless. And that-" She indicates the giant one- "Is called a Darkside." Now, sorry kid, but I've got to test you. In the future though, I'm sure we'll become friends." She says, pulling knives out of nowhere. She immedietly begins throwing them at him, followed by a thunderbolt. Kirox blocks the knives, and dodges the bolt. "Now you're getting me mad," He chided the woman. "And you won't like me when I'm angry." "Try me," She responds, shooting more lightning at him, followed by more knives. He dodges most of the lightning, but one hits him, causing his long hair to stand on end. "Hey, that looks pretty cool," The young woman admitted about his hair, "You should style it like that more."

"Really? You like my hair like that?" He asked, touching it. It immediately shocks him. "Hey, It's also a weapon!" He says, hitting a shadow heartless with it. It immediately fries it, and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. He laughed at this, his sadistic side becoming more prominent. "Now, Shall we continue?" He asked the unnamed woman. "Now, that's the Kirox I know. At least, The one in the future." She says, laughing at his antics. "You know me in the future?" He asks. "Well, I said too much. Too bad I have to do this. I don't like to get serious when fighting you. At least you're weaker now." She says reluctantly, Her body language becoming more serious. She teleports behind him, but he jumped out of the way before she could stab him in the back. She attempted to again, and he spun in a circle, cutting her with his sword.

"Had enough?" he asked, mocking her. "I've been going easy on you, but now you're pisssing me off!" She responded, warping behind him, and much faster, hit his head, knocking him unconscious. "Now then, Cloud won't be able to defend this world alone." She said, as she set in motion that would shape Kirox's life for years.

As Kirox fell unconscious, Cloud was continuing to fight the Darkside. He dodged another of it's attacks, then jumped forward and slashed at it's arm. It backhanded him yet again, and he walked out of the rubble of another building. "Stop hitting me!" He yelled at the heartless. It tried to hit him again, except, he found out as he barely dodged the attack, that this wasn't one that would go into the ground.

It's fist hit the ground, and stopped there, sending a shockwave that hit Cloud, sending him flying yet again. This time, he landed next to Kirox's unconscious body. He saw that Kirox had been knocked out, and began to try to wake him up. When the Darkside attacked again, he was forced to defend Kirox and kill it at the same time. Tifa also ran up, and threw Cloud into the air, as he charged energy into First Tserugi. He flew over the Darkside's head, and hit it on the head, discharging a massive amount of energy into it, killing it. He then ran to Kirox, attempting to awaken him. Unknown to Cloud, a larger Darkside rose up to the ground. This one's skin was brown than black, and it was faster. This was no Darkside. This was a Dark Follower, and it loomed above Cloud.

Mwahahaha! Shortest chapter so far to make more suspense!That was Larxene, from the future! Apparently, they get to be pretty good friends in the Organization. Why is Kirox her freind? Why Kirox, why?

Kirox: I get to choose my friends, not you!

Me: Geez, Kirox.

What on Earth was she doing in the past? Why did she knock Kirox unconscious? Find these answers and more, in the next chapter of Kirox's Tale!


	7. Awakening

Okay! Even though I didn't get to update twice yesterday, I still went to the refuge and met some adorable dogs!

Kirox's Heart:

As Kirox floated in a seemingly endless darkness, he thought to himself: "Where am I? How did I get here?' Looking in the direction he assumed was down, he saw a strange glowing circular platform, that had a picture of him on it. There were smaller circles on it as well, with pictures of Zack, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie on them. (Reno gets none! Ha!)

Kirox looked around. a strange voice spoke, but at the same time didn't. It said:" You have been Chosen." "What does that mean?" Kirox yelled at it. "I've got to go kill those things attacking Midgar!" The voice was silent for a moment, then said: "Patience. It will come." "I need to stop them now!" Kirox yelled back at it. He was softly crying. "You seek the powers to defend others. Correct?" The Voice asked him. "Yes, I do. I'd do anything to help my friends. Now, when will I get back to them?" He replied. "Indeed it is so. You shall have power to defend, and attack those that would hurt those you care about. is that correct?" It asked Kirox. "Yes, now put me back in Midgar and let me help them!" Kirox yelled back, anger flaring. "You have both great light, and great darkness. Which one will be dominant, I wonder. the choice is yours, Kirox..." The Voice said. "You seek power, to defend those who can't defend themselves. You wish to be a shield to block the pain of others. Am I correct?" "Yes." "Well. Prepare you're self. But be warned: if the Heartless win this battle, then you're world will be destroyed." "Destroyed?" "Yes, destroyed. But, now prepare you're self." Two pillars appeared next to Kirox, one white and the other black. "Light or darkness. Choose." spoke the voice. "I chose... both." Kirox said, grabbing both. They formed into weapons, one a black Katana, and the other a white spear-like weapon, called a polearm, that immediately felt right in his hand. "Good choice. you you're self are a balance. The scales are equal. It is only right you utilize this. You are both good and evil, light and darkness. You walk the Twilight Road."

"Now, defend you're self!" The voice said, and several of the smaller Heartless appeared around Kirox. He spun, slashing them all with one blow. They died, leaving no bodies behind. "Now what?" He asked the voice. "Behind you! The battle is not over!" The voice yelled, causing Kirox to spin in a circle and narrowly miss the one that he had missed killing because it had sunk into the ground, which then attacked from behind him.

He blocked the attacks with the shaft of the polearm, and swung the katana, hitting it before it could counter. "Again, now what?" Kirox asked the Voice. "Now, you face more powerful opponents," the Voice said as several, more humanoid of the inky black creatures appeared. Kirox flipped the grip on his polearm, so that he was holding it near the head with the shaft pointing away from him. He then attacked the creatures with it, and found that the shaft had turned to a double-bladed sword. he slashed through them, finding that they took several hits to kill. "What are these things?" Kirox asked the Voice. These are Heartless. Those who have lost their Hearts to the Darkness. They have lost all reason, and live on instinct alone. Those ones you first fought are called Shadows. The Darkside that You were fighting earlier is composed of thousands of these. These are called Neoshadows. Dark Followers are made of these," the Voice answered. "What on Gaia is a Dark Follower?" Kirox asked it. "A Dark Follower is a Heartless much like the Darkside. I believe that Cloud, having managed to destroy the Darkside, will now fight one of these. They are much more powerful. More than three times, in fact." "Then send me back!" Kirox yelled, wanting to help his friend. "First, you must prove you're self." the Voice answered. "What do I have to do?" Kirox asked.

"You must prove you are strong enough. Do this, and you will return. Fail, and you will awaken too late. If at all..." the Voice told him. "What do you mean?" Kirox asked. "The Heartless eat Hearts. If you are unable to defend you're self, then they will eat you're as well." "Then tell me now: What do I do?" Kirox asked after the Voice had responded. "First, you must follow this. And choose." The Voice said, as a set of flat stairs made of the strange material the floor of the pillar Kirox was standing on was. 'Well, looks like I don't have a choice.' Kirox thought to himself as he walked up the slope.

When he got to the top, he saw another of the platforms, only with a different design. This design was a picture of a heart-shaped moon, covered by thorns. "This is what you must stop." the Voice said. "Stop what? I don't see anything." Kirox told the Voice. "Indeed. You do not understand. Just remember, you alone can prevent this." Kirox realizes he means the image on the floor. "You mean... the picture? What is it of?" He asked. "You will understand the meaning of this later. But when you see this moon again... Remember this." "Wait! What do you mean!" Kirox asked. "This I cannot say. But you have been chosen for a great part. Remember this is the struggles ahead." The Voice said. "Wait! What are you talking about? What struggles? I don't understand!" Kirox yelled after it finshed talking. "You will. But, before you can return, you must prove you're self. Defeat this, and you can go." The Voice said, as another DarkSide appeared. "This thing again! Oh well, looks like I don't have a choice!" Kirox said as he jumped at it.

He Charged at the Darkside, hitting it with a satisfying thunk of metal on flesh. He sliced it with the katana, then leapt up and stabbed the head of the pole-arm in it's thigh. He then pulled himself up on it, and used the leverage to catapult himself higher, stabbing in with blade ofthe katana down. He then slid down with it still imbedded in the Heartless. Since he'd been about midchest, the Darkside now had a foot-deep gash running down the length of it's side.

It howled in pain. Kirox pulled out the polearm, and switched it to the sword vession. He found a button on the katana, and found that a smaller blade could extenent from the hilt. Kirox jumped at the Darkside again, and his swords imbedded themselves in it's other side. He then climbed again, using the head of the polearm and the shorter blade of the katana. When he reached the darkside's head, he stabbed his polearm's blade in one eye, so deep it reached it's brain. it collabsed, and Kirox was barely able to escape it's death throes.

Kirox stood there as it's body slowly melted into the ground. "Well done," spoke the Voice. "You have indeed proven you're self. Are you ready to go home?" it asked. Kirox responded. Yes, I am. But just who are you?" He asked the Voice. "That I can not tell you. But know this: I am alwys close to you." "What on Gaia does that mean?" Kirox yelled at it. "Never mind that. Remember, you have an important destiny. You're fate will shape the future. When you are ready, walk through this door." the Voice said, as a large white door appeared. Squaring his shoulders, Kirox walked through it.

Well! Another, extra-long chapter for you people! I looked at my thing, and a grand total of 30 people have read this, and several have read it multiple times! That's right, I have 30 visitors and 80 hits! Anyway, I've had writers block all day, and yesterday was my inspiration day. But I've still gotten these written! Thanks goes to Green Tabby Cat, who's reveiwed every chapter of this but 6& this! I'm thinking of changing the title to Nobody's Heartless. This is also the name of Kirox's symbol. Farewell!


	8. New World

Back once again. This time, KIROX FIRST OES TO A NEW WORLD! Wooh! And may be introducing some new OC's soon! Yep, that's right. More OC's! it depends on what my friend's answers are. So yeah. On with the story!

GnomgGnomggnomg

Cloud looked at Kirox as the unknoticed Dark follower loomed behind him. Kirox stood up and shoved Cloud out of the way as the Followers fist smashed down where Cloud had stood a moment before. As Cloud recovered from the push, he gazed at the large Heartless. "What on Gaia is that?" He asked Kirox. "A Dark Follower." he replied. It stood over them, looming. "Let me handle him," Kirox told Cloud. "Um, Okay?" Cloud said. Kirox summoned his weapons, and Cloud fell back in shock. "What are those?" He yelled, looking at the weapons that had appeared from nowhere. Kirox ignored him and attacked the Follower. He jumped at it, then stabbed the polearm into it's thigh. hhe Followeer roared in pain. It summoned several Neoshadows, and they surrounded Kirox. "Get those!" He yelled at Cloud and Tifa. They proceded to destroy them, Cloud grunting at the sheer strength of them. Kirox proceded to climb up further on the Follower, stabbing his katana in it's flesh.

Kirox then proceded to claw his way further up. When he reached the Follower's head, He yelled down to Cloud: "Hey! Toss me Tserugi!" "Why?" Cloud yelled back. "Just do it!" He yelled, and Cloud proceded to take the stairs to the roof of the tallest building. He then threw his sword up to Kirox, yelling "Catch!"

Kirox looked in Cloud's direction as the sword cut through the air, heading torwards him at a frightening speed. Kirox's hand closed around it, and he used the momentum from the throw to swing it around, and then stabbed it deep into the Follower's eye. It slowly sunk into the ground, howling and flailing against it's demise. When there was only a puddle of darkness left, Kirox handed First Tserugi back to Cloud. "There you go, Cloud." He said, panting from fatigue. Just then, a clawed fand slowly extended from the Shadow puddle. the Follower wasn't going down without at least one of them.

Kirox got a strange second sense type of thing, and shoved Cloud and Tifa to the side, as the hand flew at them. The hand grabbed Kirox, lifting him in the air, just as thousands of the Neoshadows emerged from the puddle. "Crap..." Cloud said, grabbing his sword from where Kirox had dropped it. The hand pulled Kirox into the darkness as His last sight was Cloud and Tifa fighting the Neoshadows.

Emptyness. That was all Kirox felt. What had happened to Cloud, Tifa and Midgar? This is what he wondered about. He floated in an endless, deep nothingness. How long have i been here? He wondered. Where is here? He didn't know, and floated in endless darkness...

After what felt like an eternity, Kirox finally felt something else. He wasn't sure what it was though. The closest word that he could think of was... destiny. Then a vision flased before his eyes. He saw three teenage girls. One had blades that looked like red lightsabers, one had two guns, and the other had a blue shield. then the vision expanded and he saw a young man with a with a blond mullet and a blue guitar, and a man with spiky red hair, holding what looked like two overly-large shrukins, like what Yuffie had but red with more embroidary-ish things. He also saw a young man with violet hair, and finally himself, but older.

'What was that?' Kirox thought to himself. With a start, he realized that the darkness was becoming less... dark. He looked down and saw a door of light. He fell through, thinking, 'finally'.

several days later...

Kirox stood on the beach of his newfound home, Destiny Islands. He had no way of leaving, and he was forced to stay there for now. He was walking along the beach, along with two small boys who lived there, Sora and Riku. The two four-year olds loved chasing each other. Kirox siled and shock his head in exasperation. Walking back with Sora to the boat that would take them to the mainland, He looked back to see what was taking Riku so long. He saw the young boy talking to a man with brown hair. 'Who is he?' He thought to himself. "Sora, stay here." He told the other boy. 'But I wanna go!" The boy pleaded. "No. he could be dangerous."

Kirox approached the man. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Terra. And you are?" "Kirox. The one atching these boys. Now, what do you want with Riku?" "I'm just giving him something. Are you familiar with the term, Keyblade?" "No, I'm not. What is a Keyblade?" Kirox asked Terra. "This." He replied, summoning his keyblade, Earthshaker. "So, that's a Keyblade, huh? Doesn't seem too different than these." Kirox replies, summoning his Katana and Polearm. "What are those?" Terra asked, interested. "These are the light and darkness of my heart, turned into a weapon." "That's honestly no different than a Keyblade." Terra said thoughtfully. "Saw, wanna become a weilder?" "Why not? I've always been a swordsman. And I can tell that that Keyblade's pretty powerfull." Kirox replied. "I'll do so for both of you. He seems like he's very strong." Terra summoned his keyblade and handed it to Riku. "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the making, through this simple act of taking, it's wielder you shall one day be." "I feel... Stronger." Riku said. "your turn." Terra said, turning to Kirox. He then repeated the small ceremony, and Kirox's weapons dissapeared, to be replaced by a Keyblade that was black, with a chain running down it. "Oblivion." He whispered, sensing it's name. "Good job" Terra congragulated him. "Thanks. If you don't show up again, I'll teach Riku when he can summon his." "You do that, Kirox." Terra said as he left.

the next day...

Kirox was watching the children again. He enjoyed sitting on the tree with the star-shaped fruit, which was called Paopu. He stood at the door of the ramshackle shack that stood there, watching the two boys race. To his surprise, he saw a young women with blue hair standing on the small island. He watched, interested, as she jumped off the tenty foot bridge. Kirox watched as she began talking to Sora and Riku. After a few seconds, he jumped off the bride as well, landing next to her with barely a sound. "And you are?" He asks, startling her. "I'm Aqua." She replied. Kirox gives a slight chuckle at the sound of her name. "What's so funny?" She asked him. "It's just that you're the second person named after an element I've met in two days! What a coincidence!" She stares at him for a moment. "You've met someone else named after an element recently? Was it Earth of wind?" She asked him. "It was a man named Terra. I havn't met anyone named Ventus. Terra gave me this though." Kirox replies, summoning Oblivion. "He gave you a keyblade?" She exclaimed. "Yeah. It'll give me something to do while I'm stuck here with no way to get off this world." Kirox says, not looking forwards to being stuck on this island for years. "I need to find out what happened to my world, too." "You're from a different world?" She asks. "Yeah." Kirox replies, looking at her strangely. "How do you get around?" He asked her. "Hold on a sec, though. Sora, Riku, go back to the boat." He tells the children. "Awwww." They both say, sad. "Just go." Kirox tells them. They reclunctantly leave.

"Now, how do you travel?" Kirox asked Aqua. "I travel like this." She said, summoning her armor and Glider. "Cool," Kirox said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have any more of those armor plates?" He asked hopefully. "Not on me, no." she answered. "Dang it!" Kirox yelled, frustrated. "Hold on, can you summon a glider?" She asked him. "I don't know. How?"

And now we fit this into the KH timeline. And, Green Tabby Cat's readers will kinda get the reference, as the three girls are her OC's in her Kingdom Hearts story. So Yeah! Kirox get's a keyblade, and this is the longest chapter yet! nearly 1500 words! Wooh! Dragginninja out!


	9. No idea for chapter name

Well, we've nearly broken 110 hits! Wooh for me! And still, only Green Tabby Cat reveiws... sigh. Review please! Otherwise I won't have any ideas to work with!

"OKay, first off, you summon you're keyblade," Aqua explained. Kirox indicated Oblivion with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, That's kinda unneeded right now, but still," Aqua said, a slight amount emberrised. She summoned her own keyblade, Rainfall. She threw it up into the air, and it came down as a glider. "Just like that," She said. "Now you try."

Kirox did so, and a black glider with white wings came down. When he got on, he found one of the armor pieces. He handed it to Aqua, saying, "I found this on there. Will this let me go to other worlds?" "Yeah," She replied. "Cool! Where do I place this?" Kirox asked. "That one looks like a bracer, so hook it to your hand." She told him, and Kirox did. "Now, press the button that's on it, and you're armor should appear," Aqua said, so he did.

His armor was black, but still emblazoned with white. It looked like he had black horns coming out of the sides of his head, but attached to them was a white halo. His katana was in a sheath, and his polearm was attathced to his back. "I've got to leave now, you stay here. I'll try to come back." Aqua said. "Where are you going?" Kirox asked her. "Honestly? I don't know." she told him. She then summoned her glider and left the islands.

the next day...

Kirox was standing on the beach yet again. He stood looking at the stars, wondering what to do. He heard the hum of a glider, and saw Aqua fly down. "Hey Aqua," He said to her, raising his hand in greeting. "Are you able to fight?" she asked him. "Yeah, I was a SOLDIER first class on my homeworld." "You were a soldier?" she asked him. "No, I was a SOLDIER." Aqua raised her eyebrow, confused. "and that differs from a soldier how?" she asked. "On my homeworld, there were two types of soldier. There was the ordinary army soldiers, and then there were a special groud of swordsman called SOLDIERS. I was the elite of the second group, before the organization was destroyed for being too corrupt. I was one of the ones that destroyed it, honestly." Kirox explained. "Really? You must be pretty strong. I hope so, because I need you're help. I'm searching for Terra, but I'm afraid something terrable has happened to him. Will you help me?" She asked Kirox.

"Sure, why not?" Kirox said, summoning his glider and armor. "Where are we going?" He asked her. "Radient Garden." Aqua replied, summoning her own glider. They both took off into the Lanes Between, as Kirox later learned was the name for them.

When they arrived at Radient Garden, Aqua ran into the center area, while Kirox explored the surrounding area. To his surprise, he saw Aerith. "Aerith?" he asked, approaching her. "Kirox?" She asked back. "Yeah. It's me. But how are you alive?" he asked her. "Well, when Midgar was lost to the darkness." "I knew I was to late." Kirox said, interuppting her. "As I was saying, when Midgar fell, all the strong willed people in the life-stream, such as me and Zack, were given new life on other worlds, with all of our memories. That's how I'm alive." Aerith told Kirox. "So Zack's alive?" Kirox asked hopefully. "Yes, he is, but he's in some other world," She told him. "That's amazing!" Kirox said. "Do you know where Cloud is?" He asked her hopefully. "No, I don't. But i do know he's alive. But Yuffie is here!" Aerith told him. "Really? That's amazing!" Kirox said, excited. Where is she?" he asked Aerith. "Knowing her, probably running around dressed as a ninja." She said, rolling her eyes. "I thought you never met her personally" Kirox asked. "From the lifestream I watched the world. And your freind Aqua needs your help. She's in the central area." Aerith told him. "I'll talk to you later!" He yelled, starting to run torwards the cenral area.

Before he took a few steps, Aerith stopped him. "Wait! There's something else I need to tell you!" She said, grabbing his arm. "Yeah? What is it?" Kirox asked her. "While it's true that Zack is back from the lifestream, it' also true for more... ill-willed people as well. For instance, Sephiroth, as well as Kedaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Genisis." "I know everyone but Genisis. Who's he?" Kirox asked her. "Genisis is the one responsible for Zack's death. He set in motion a chain of events that lead to it. But still, you need to go help you're friend. Go Kirox, go!" Aerith told him, and he ran torwards the central area.

When Kirox got there, he saw Aqua being held by the throat by a white haired Terra. "He drew Oblivion. To his surprise, another keyblade formed in his right hand, and oblivion was in his left. It resembled the buster sword, and had Cloud's symbol, the Cloudy Wolf, as a keychain. "Fenrir." Kirox decided to call it. He held both keyblades in a battle stance and charged at the white haired Terra.

Well, a short chapter this time, but those who have beaten BBS's final battle will recodnize this scene. Next is Kirox & Aqua VS. Terra possesed by Xehanort! And WHY IS NO ONE REVIEWING! SERIOUSLY! I NEED THOSE REVIEWS!

-Dragginninja out!


	10. Battle with Terranort! meetin Yuffie

Okay! I'm back! Sorry about last chapter bugging out. It was , not me! While reading this chapter, I would listen to Dismiss, the song from the final battle agaist Xehanort in BBS's final episode. Have fun reding this!

pagebreakpagebreak

Kirox and Aqua ran at Xehanort possesing terra. (For now, I'll call him Terranort.) When hey got to close, he raised his keyblade and summoned giant pillars of stone, knocking them both back. He then shot several dozens of black orbs at Aqua, which she reflected with barrier. They launched back at Terranort, hitting him and causing alot of damage. Terranort dodged them, his body blurring as he slid across the ground at them, which Kirox blocked with oblivion before hitting him with the much heavier Fenrir. Terranort flew backwards with the force of the hit. Kirox then jumped at him, then slammed both keyblades into his gut, then continued hitting him with a rapid succesion of blows. When it was over, he leapt high into the air, and the used the momentum of both his height in the air, and doing rapid cartwheels, he slammed them into Terranort's keyblade, which he raised just in time. THe force of Kirox's blow caused the firmly planted Terranort to go flying, a dent where hee had been standing. "Is that all?" Terranort asked him, laughing. "My turn," He said, charging up energy before charging at Kirox, rapidly swinging his keyblade in a series of blows befor doing a flip and slamming it at the ground, causing a black shockwave to go out. Terranort then launched into a lightning fast combo, his keyblade glowing black. He finished by thrusting his hand forward, it going through a small portal, turning into a giant shadowy hand. When he pulled back, he then dove under the ground, then flew out, hitting Kirox with the same hand as before. Kirox recovered from his blow, then flung both keyblades at Terranort, hitting him with both. He then summoned his armor, and pulled out his katana and polearm. He found that they could fuse toghether, forming a keyblade reminiscent to Sephiroth's katana. He summoned that and Fenrir, then charged at Terranort. Terranort countered by blocking him, only to feel Aqua hit him from behind with her new keyblade, Brightstorm. (I think that this is the proper name, but I'm not sure.)

"Got him!" She yelled, excited. To her surprise, a Guardian Heartless appeared out of Terranort's back, and grabbed her. It lifted her up into the air, until Kirox slid torwards her and it, and slid under the guardian, slashing at at the same time. It dropped her, and then Kirox and Aqua then together attacked Terranort. While his Guardian deflected Aqua's attacks, Kirox attacked his main body with both keyblades. He slashed with Fenrir, then slashed with his other, unnamed keyblade. Terranort responded by summoning a giant version of Earthshaker, then firing a ball of energy at Kirox. Kirox blocked it, and it ounced back and Hit Terranort directly, causing a massive explosion. The Guardian detatched itself from him, then dived at Kirox, deeming him to be the larger threat. Kirox attempted to block, only to see strange hemisphere of light surround him and Aqua.

Within it, he saw a normal Terra, beckoning them. When they ran up to him, There was a blast of light, and the light dissapeared, while the Guardian was blasted back.

a few blocks away...

Yuffie sat up in the bed she'd been given. She'd heard very loud noises, as if someone was fighting. She looked out the window, and heard more loud noises. She jumped out the window, yelling "The Great ninja Yuffie is on the case!" As she neared the sounds, she realized she'd forgotten her shruiken. She decided to keep going, hoping that she'd find a weapon.

Back at the battle...

Kirox slammed his keyblade into Terranort, sending him flying. Terranort was lying there, uncounscious, as his guardian slowly melted into the ground. He slipped into the puddle of darkness it left, falling into the Realm of Darkness. Aqua summoned her glider and armor, and dove in after him. Kirox stood there, watching, as the portal slowly closed. He saw Terranort, wearing Aqua's armor and riding her glider, fly out as it closed. "Aqua!" he yelled, trying to get her from the Darkness. "Kirox?" a voice asked. He looked up at the sound of his name, and saw Yuffie. "Yuffie!" he yelled, as she glomped him. "Ooph." He grunted, before pushing her off. "Seriously, even though you're around the same age as me, you shouldn't keep glomping me! Or anyone." "Awww." Yuffie complained. "Well, I'd better get this guy somewhere safe" Kirox said, lifting Terranort up. "Why?" Yuffie asked him. "Because Aqua sacrificed herself to save him." Kirox answered. He began to carry him to the large castle on the hill. Yuffie was bored, and decided to tag along. "Cool swords!" she told Kirox, wanting something to talk about. "They're called a Keyblade. And I can summon them at will," He told her, demonstraiting it. "Cool!" Yuffie yelled, glomping him yet again. "Seriously? Why do you keep Glomping me?" Kirox asked her, staring. His eyes suddenly widened. "Um, Yuffie, you do know that you're about ten years old again, right?" Kirox asked her. Her eyes grew wider than his. "You're joking, right?" She asked him, worried. "Nope! You're about ten years old physically. I have no idea how that happened." Kirox told Yuffie. It was a very random incident. They continued carrying Terranort, before dropping him on the doorstep of the castle. Kirox and Yuffie walked down the hill. As soon as they reached the bottom, out of nowhere, the song One Winged Angel began to play. "Oh no... not him!" Kirox said, as he prepared himself for the inevitable fight.

pagebreak complete. Prepare for notes.

Whose theme is One Winged Angel? That's right. Sephiroth! And I now have an Idea for the theme for the plot of this. Kirox is going to go to a few "Well known" worlds, such as, maybe, Dragon Age Origins, which will include all expansions but Darkspawn Chronicals, Naruto, Drakengard (One and two), Death Note, Bleach, and more! Only ones that are concluded will have full storyline. unfinished ones, like Bleach and Naruto, will only have one or two Arcs. Or they will be split into several. The reason is to fight the Final Fantsy 7 villains who are alive again. Which should I do first? I'm thinking Dragon Age or Drakengard. Toodles for now! And REVIEW! In the name I command you! Or Kirox will kill a major Character! Just click on that little button that's down there. You know you want to. As a plus, I'll introduce Kirox to a few Organizaation members, before the Organization. And I'll go by Princess of Rose, author of Nocturne's Return's names for them.


	11. I'll worry about chapter names when I'm

I apologize for lack of updates! Fanfiction was bugging out, but it finally stopped! So here's 5 chapters!

I recently discovered the videos called Epic Rap Battles of History. They're very funny.

pagebreak

Kirox and Yuffie stood there as One Winged Angel, (will now be reffered to as OWA,) played. "Crap... Not him!" Kirox said again. They quickly began to run away, Kirox thinking to himself one thing: ! Yes that's right. He thought the f word. "Where are we running?" Yuffie asked Kirox. Kirox ignored her and continued fleeing. "Ignore me why don't you," Yuffie grumbled to herself.

Kirox proceeded to summon his Armor and Glider, and jumped on. Yuffie barely managed to grab on before he took off, going around 200 MPH. "Holy shit!" Yuffie yelled, barely able to hear herself. Out of nowhere, Sephiroth appeared in front of the glider, only for it to hit him, shooting him off to some random world, Very injured.

A few random people appeared, being hit at the same time, somehow still conscious. One was what looked like a cat, while the others, one a girl with long red hair, and one a man with shoulder length purple hair. The humans had white clothes with a red R on them. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" All three said as they flew into the distance, dissapearing with a twinkle. Yuffie saw this, and thought to herself, 'Weird...'

She barely managed to hop onto the glider itself before Kirox caused it to dissapear, sanding with a slide on the pavement. Yuffie flew into a wall. (Hah! Not so much of a great ninja now, huh Yuffie!) She immediately hopped out of the hole she had made, and chased after Kirox, who had continued running. "Where the hell are you going, Kirox? You already knocked him off the planet?" She yelled at him, which he ignored yet again. He smelled something... familiar.

As the sun came up, he continued running, nearly flattening two children who had come out of a doorway. "What's his problem?" One of them asked, who had blue hair. "Who knows? They're too many weirdoes in this town. Like you, Isa," The Other boy said, who had green eyes and red, spiky hair. "Shut up, Lea," The blue haired one, Isa, said. "Fuck you!" Lea replied, punching him. They proceeded to continuously cuss each other out.

Kirox continued to run, and sped up considerably, somehow running at about 100 miles per hour. He homed in on a house, before kicking the front door down, picking up the randomly there Reno over his shoulder, and continued running.

Reno was by this time fully conscious, and screamed at going so fast. He saw Yuffie in the distance, trying to catch up to the strange person who had grabbed him. At this point, he didn't know it was Kirox. Kirox was still pissed at Reno for getting everyone drunk, and blamed for Midgar falling. And, in fact, it was Reno's fault. So Kirox threw Reno over a cliff, and recorded his screams on the way down. He jumped down as well, landing on his feet without any damage being done at all to him. Reno had landed on a giant airbag that had been placed there by Kirox. He stood up, before being pushed over by Kirox again. Kirox then proceeded to beat the shit out of Reno using only his fists. Kirox slammed his right fist into Reno's jaw, knocking him down, only for Kirox to kick him back up, then slam his other fist into Reno's stomach. Kirox put on a pair of brass knuckles, and beat Reno into a bloody pulp. When Reno was sure he was going to die, Kirox cast a high-level cure spell on him, then did everything to him again.

This pattern went on for several days, until Kirox was finally out of energy. Reno was sitting there, moaning something about being traumatized. Yuffie had been in shock for the majority of the time. She proceeded to hit Kirox, yelling at him.

"Geez Yuffie, stop hitting me!" He yelled back at her. He grabbed her arm, then slapped her, hard. She punched him, breaking his nose.

"Cure!" He says, his nose healing. Yuffie proceeded to break his nose again, the flesh more sensitive from the recent healing.

He got angry and punched Yuffie in the stomach, forgetting he still had on brass knuckles. Yuffie doubled over, then stood up and grabbed the brass knuckles of Kirox. she slapped him again, this time with the knuckles, and Kirox snapped out of the strange mood that had been on him. "Thanks, Yuffie. I needed that," He said, shaking his head. Yuffie put down the knuckles, then Glomped Kirox again. "Yuffie! Seriously! stop glomping me." Kirox said, pushing her off him. He walked over to the bloody Reno. "Heal!" Kirox said, healing him. Kirox also took the opportunity to erase Reno's memories of what Kirox did.

After saying goodbye to the now young Yuffie, Kirox flew off on his glider. He needed to find where Kidaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Genesis were. He didn't want to find Sephiroth for now. he saw a small world, that looked very hi-tech. He landed, only to see a teenage girl with blond hair looking at him as he landed his glider. "Hi!" She said, not seeming surprised by the glider at all. Kirox looked at her, confused. She seemed... familiar. He couldn't place her, though. "Hi to you as well. And you are?" Kirox asked her. "I'm Arlene!" She said, seeming unrealisticly cheerful. Kirox was struck by her resemblance in character to Yuffie. "You remind me of someone I'm friends with," he told Arlene. "Really? Do you think we could be friends?" she asked. "Sure, why not?" Kirox replied. Kirox dismissed his glider, and his armor. He stood in his waist length black leather jacket, black jeans and black tee-shirt with a heart shaped moon surrounded by a blue glow on it. "Cool shirt!" Arlene said. "Thanks." Kirox replied. She asked Kirox his name. "My name's Kirox," He told Arlene.

-page break

Well, I told you he'd be meeting some pre-organization members. And, if you don't get it, Arlene with an x added is Larxene. see? A r l e n e X. L a r x e n e. see? And I'm sorry for the delay, it's just that my mom and little brother made me clean out my closet. So the 'Kirox and Reno scene expressed my desire to beat the living shit out of them. I now want to change the rating to m. I think I should. I'm also gonna change the title to Nobody's Heartless. Review please!


	12. Dead! Chp: 2

Back yet again! Sorry for the delay with both chapters, fanfiction is bugging out, and won't let me post. I'm so very very sorry for delays.

page break

Kirox followed the girl named Arlene to her house, thinking to himself how strange she was. He was confused as to why a strange girl trusted a complete stranger so much. He decided not to ask.

"So... What's the name of this world?" He asked her, since he had no idea that travelers were supposed to keep it secret about other worlds. "I don't know what, to be honest." Arlene told him. "Question: How do you know about the other worlds?" Kirox asked the teenager.

"My friend's younger brother. He was asked to study to get something called a 'Keyblade'. His friend was carried of this world by a person who had one of those glider things, like you." She explained. "Really? Might I meet this brother?" Kirox asked her.

"Sure! His names Lurod. Me and our other friend Lumaire hang out together," Arlene said, walking out of the room. Kirox followed.

As Kirox and Arlene walked out of the Arlene's house, Kirox looked around once more at the strange world that had birthed a keyblade wielder. He saw a metallic looking plaza, with a fountain in the middle.

He saw several teenagers hanging out, one with short, almost white blond hair, one with, for some reason, pink, curly hair, and one with a darker blond mullet. Arlene walked over to them, and began speaking to the one with the short almost-white hair. "Heard any news about your' brother?" she asked him. "Not any," The teen said with a sigh. "Hi," Kirox said to the three teens. "Who's this, Arlene?" the mulleted teen asked her. "His name's Kirox. He has one of those keyblade-thingies." Arlene replied to him. "Wow, really? Show us," the white haired boy asked, or rather almost ordered Kirox to. Kirox did so, summoning Fenrir. "Wow that's a keyblade all right," the light blond said. "So, what are you three's names?" Kirox asked. "I'm Lurod," the light haired blond said. "I'm Myde," the other, mulleted blond said. "And I, am Lumaire. A beautiful name for a beautiful person," The pink-haired teen said. Kirox merely raised his eyebrow at this strange youth, who so obviously considered himself the most beautiful thing ever to exist. "Wow he's vain," He thought to himself, rolling his eyes at the teen. "Nice to meet you all," Kirox told them. The white haired teen, Lurod, grabbed his shirt, and said, "Have you seen my brother?" the teen asked, almost desperately.

"Who's you're brother?" Kirox asked him, confused. "His name is Ventus. I haven't seen him in 5 years, after this old man named Xehanort took him away to train his ability to have a keyblade. Have you seen him?" He asked desperately. "No, I haven't, sorry. I'll tell you if I do, though." Kirox told the sad teenager. "Oh..." Lurod said, depressed. "So... what all worlds have you been to?" Myde asked Kirox.

"I've been to four worlds. My home world, some islands, a place called Radiant Garden, and here. Why?" He responded. He noticed that each of the teens had something by them, as Lumaire had a rose, Myde had an oddly shaped guitar, and Lurod had a deck of cards that he shuffled occasionally.

"You play cards?" He asked Lurod. "Yeah. You?" the teen responded. "Yeah. what card games you play?" He asked back. "Poker, mainly. You?" Lurod said. "Same. Wanna play?" Kirox asked.

"Don't!" Myde cautioned Kirox. "He's insanely lucky!" He told him. "Really? Try me," he grinned at Lurod. Lurod passed him two cards, and put three on the ground as he kept two for himself.

Kirox looked at his cards, and he had a queen and king of spades. While he had been looking at his cards, Lurod had passed him some chips. He put down a chip into the center, to match Lurod's that was already there.

He also put down another two, to signify that he was betting more. Lurod put down two to match. "Call," he said, to signify that he was putting off any betting for now.

The three center cards were flipped. there was a ten, a nine, and a jack, all of hearts. He hid his smile, and bet ten. to his surprise, Lurod both matched and doubled it. Kirox put down another ten, then said again, "Call." Lurod put down another card. It was an ace of spades. Kirox grinned even more inside.

Deciding to take a chance, he put the rest of his chips in. Lurod did as well. "Show me you're cards," he told Kirox. "You first," He said. "First, this," he responded, putting down the last card. It was a jack of spades. Lurod and Kirox put they're cards down at the same time. While Kirox had a strait, Lurod had the king and queen of hearts, giving him the almost never seen Royal Flush. He grinned and grabbed the chips.

"I win," he said. "Looks like the cards favored me today," he added smugly. Kirox jaw dropped at his unbeatable hand being beaten. He slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "How on Earth did you get a hand like that?" he asked Lurod. "Luck of the cards," the teen responded. "By the way, how old are all of you?" he asked.

"I'm 20," Lurod told him. "I'm 17," Arlene said. "Same," Lumaire said. "I'm 14," Myde told him. "I'm 18," he told the group. "Why are you hanging out with people so much older than you?" he asked Myde. "Lurod's brother was my best friend," Myde told him. "Ah, now I understand," Kirox told him. "So, you play guitar?" he asked.

Myde's face exploded in anger. "It's not a guitar! It's a sitar! how many times do I have to tell people for them to get it!" He shouted at no one in particular. He calmed almost immediately. "Sorry," He told Kirox. "I forgot that you're new here," He told him. "It's okay," Kirox quickly told him.

"So what're you doing here?" Myde asked him. "I'm looking for someone," Kirox quickly explained. "Have you seen anyone with silver hair?" he asked. "No, I haven't. Have any of you?" Arlene said, looking around. They all shook their heads quickly. Kirox sighed. "Guess I'd better keep looking," he said, preparing to leave.

"Hold on!" Arlene said, grabbing his arm. "It's nearly dark. You have to stay the night!" she quickly said. "Well, i guess I could stay..." he said, looking at the expression on their faces.

Myde had a puppy-dog look on his face, Lumaire looked indifferent, having not said a word besides his name, Arlene was attempting a the same look as Myde, but not being nearly as good at it, and Lurod looked interested at the idea. "Where would I sleep?" he asked.

"We could have a sleepover!" Arlene said, excited. "A sleepover?" Kirox asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah! We could invite some friends!" the overexcited girl said, planning it out in her head.

A large group of heartless appeared from dark shadows on the ground. He summoned Fenrir, only to see that Arlene had pulled several kunai out of nowhere, Lumaire had pulled out a scythe, Myde had turned his Sitar over so that it was like a club, and Lurod had readied his deck of cards, which grew. He saw several other people come out of houses, along with a girl with an odd looking sword.

They began to kill the heartless, while he just stood there, surprised at the fact that they were able to hold them off. After several minutes, the heartless were gone, and the girl with the sword came over. She wore an outfit similar to Aqua's.

"You're new here," She stated. "Yeah, I'm from another world," he said. The girl, while Kirox had been talking, had put her sword into a sheath on her back. "I'm Kirox, by the way," He told her. "I'm Levair," She said back to him. "Nice to meet you," Kirox said back.

"Sure, be nicer to my younger sister than me," Lumaire said, smacking Levair. "Hey!" she yelled, smacing him back. "I cna't help it that I'm prettier than you," she taunted him. He growled and tackled her. They wrestled for several minutes, while Kirox and the others watched.

After several minutes of them wrestling, they stopped and stood up. "So, what are you doing on this world?" Levair asked him, smoothing her clothes of wrinkles by brushing with her hands. "I'm looking for several people. Have you seen anyone with silver hair, or wearing a red coat? Or someone with spicky blond or black hair?" he asked her. "why are you looking?" she asked him. "The first ones because they're evil, and the ones with the spicky hair because they're my friends." he explained. "No, I havn't, but I'll tell you if I see them," she said. "Now, what did I hear about a sleepover?" she asked. "I wanna have one, since he doesn't have a place to spend the night," Arlen said quickly. "Please?" she begged Kirox. "Are you people ok with it?" He asked the group. Myde and Arlene quickly shook their heads up and down, while the others nodded their heads. "Fine," he grumbled, seeing that it was unanimous. Myde and Arlene grabbed his arms and bodily dragged him into Arlene's house.

Well, another superlong chapter! I once again apologize for the website, and if it doesn't recover soon, I will make another profile, and post it on that. So, yet again, I apologize. Lunavier is based of my friend, whose name I'm not going to say. bye!

the dragginninja


	13. IWACNWID Chp: 3

And welcome to another exciting episode of- Kirox's Tale, or as it's now known, Nobody's Heartless. Yep, I'm changing the name, as soon as Fanfiction will freckin let me! I'm gonna make another profile, and include a link to it on my profile.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Kirox and Lunavier. nothing else! although, when I think about it... I own Myde, Lurod, Lumaire, and Arlene so hah! Their mine! at least until they join the organization. Then they'll be not mine. Those people belong to Disney/Square-Enix. Otherwise Larxene would be nicer!

page break

Kirox was nearly dragged into Arlene's house by Myde and the girl herself. Lurod, Lumaire and Lunavier followed behind, grinning at his situation. They all winced as Kirox was dragged up the stairs into Arlene's room. "You do know that you don't have to drag me," he told the teens that were dragging him. "Be quiet! I've always wanted to do this!" Arlene said, just as Kirox went over the bump at the top of the stairs. He winced. "Now can you put me down?" he asked. "No! Myde said, pulling him harder."Ow!" Kirox said, as his shirt was pulled up by the dragging, and he started to get carpet burn. "Let me go!" he said loudly. "No!" Arlene said, amusement in her voice. "At least let me fix my shirt!" he pleaded. "No! I like the view," she said, and Kirox blushed.

He then began struggling, and easily got away from Arlene and Myde. He fixed his shirt, then noticed it was still the uniform that SOLDIERs wore. 'I'll have to get more clothes soon..' He thought to himself.

He wasn't that surprise when Arlene and Myde grabbed him again, this time tying him up. He didn't bother to struggle, even though it would have been easy to escape. They brought him into a pink room with lightning bolts on the walls for some reason. He shuddered slightly at the pink. He hated pink. Why was it pink? He didn't know. He just did.

He realized that they were bringing somewhere else. They opened a door, and Kirox saw that it was a closet. Not that overused joke! he thought to himself as they threw him in and closed the door. He quickly broke the rope, then decided to get them back. He summoned Fenrir and silently stabbed it into the ground, vibrating like a Chainsaw. It easily cut a hole through. The room he dropped into was dark, and he realized that it was another closet. Kirox could hear chanting, and a cold feeling swept through his body. He peered through a crack in the door.

Inside the bedroom, There was another teenager, looking to be in his early or mid twenties. He had black hair, and his eyes looked like they were red. He saw a giant knife the size of the buster sword leaning against the wall. He looked at the man more closely, and saw that his hands were cut up and bloody,and there was blood on the side of the knife.

The man stopped chanting, and a heavy silence filled the room. The room suddenly smelled like death, a thick, earthy smell accompanied by the smell of decay. A spirit materialized in the middle o the room, and Kirox let out a loud gasp. The spirit disappeared, and the man turned his head sharply towards the closet. Kirox jumped back up into the other closet, and pulled up the part of the floor that he'd cut out, putting it back in place just as the man opened the door. The man did notice, but decided not to say anything. He went over to his stereo, and started to listen to Undead by Hollywood Undead. Kirox, meanwhile, had dropped back into his closet, and had cut a hole in the wall, leaving. He snuck back up the stairs.

Arlene, Myde, Lumaire, Lurod and Lunavier were sitting in the room, watching the closet. Kirox peered from the main doorway, then vanished without them noticing. He was, in reality, casting the mini spell on himself, which made him the size of a mouse. He snuck in, hiding under the bed until it wore off. When he was his normal size, he stood behind them, none of them knowing he was there.

He chuckled evilly in his head, then tackled them and easily overpowered all 5. He tied them up sepetetely, and put them in various places in the house. There was Lurod in the bathtub, Lumaire in the closet, Myde in the boiler room, Arlene in the strange man's closet, and Lunavier was free, because she hadn't tied him up, and had tried to stop them from throwing him in the closet.

Kirox asked Lunavier who the man with the room downstairs bedroom was. "He's Arlene's older brother. He's apparently a necromancer, somehow." She explained, flipping her red hair. "Really? a necromancer? And what weapon do you use? He had a giant knife, that I saw. She pulled out her sword. "I use this," She said.

She pulled out her sword, and pressed a button Kirox hadn't noticed. One valve of the blade split off, going to the other side of the hilt. hooks emerged from either blade, and a string that went between appeared. A piece of the hilt split off, and it opened, revealing arrows.

Lunavier was now holding a bow and arrows, the bow just as good for melee combat as archery. Kirox blinked, looking at it. He summoned Fenrir, and it spun like a Chainsaw. He looked at it for several minutes, then said to Lunavier: "I think you're weapons cooler," He said finally. "yeah, me too," she replied. They sat for a moment, then burst out laughing.

They heard a scream. "Well, looks our friend downstairs discovered that his sister is tied up in his closet. And he made the mistake of letting her out." Kirox joked. They laughed for a moment, then stopped when they heard someone coming up the stairs. Just then, the door began to open...

Well now, cliffhanger! Who got the closet joke? Lumaire/Marluxia is a closet homosexual! LOL! And I just remembered I never included disciptions for my OC's.

Kirox: Kirox has shoulder length Dirty blond hair, which he occasionally spikes up. It's darker than Roxas's, but lighter than Sora's hair. He wears the standard issue SOLDIER outfit, first class edition. For now... He also has strong features, sky blue eyes, and is relatively skinny.

Lunaveir: Lunavier is about medium height, has red hair that's wavy, and a lighter shade than Kairi or Axel's hair, has the sword/bow described above. She will become a companion for Kirox, eventually. As in chapter 14 or 15.


	14. IWACNWID Chp: 4

AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd here we are, folks! Another episode of Nobody's Heartless! Now, I'm taking suggestions for Oc's. If you want them, just send me a description! And, now, here we go!

As the door opened, Kirox flew at it, hitting the person on the other side. The person grunted from the impact. "Geez, get off me!" the figure said. i know that voice! Kirox thought to himself, looking at the figure. "Cloud!" He yelled, amazed that he had found him. "I'm glad I found you!" "You found me? I'm the one who found you, Kirox!" Cloud said, grinning. "How do you travel around?" Kirox asked him. "What do you mean, travel? I've been stuck here for days!" Cloud said, as Kirox jumped off him. "So, you haven't been able to leave this world?" Kirox asked. "No, I haven't. What do you mean world?" Cloud asked, confused. "Well, it turns out that there are a bunch of different worlds," Kirox explained to him. "Really? That explains why everyone's been looking at me like I'm crazy, asking about Midgar," Cloud said. "Anyone with you?" Kirox asked. "No, you?" Cloud responded. "No, but I'll bet Tifa's looking for you." Kirox laughed. "I bet so too!" Cloud said. "Oh, and I've got something serious to say. Sephiroth's back." Kirox told him. Cloud's face immediately darkened. "Sephiroth.." He slammed his first into the wall. Just then, the man Kirox had seen earlier ran in, followed by the now free Arlene. She dramaticly pointed at Kirox, and said, "There he is!" Her brother walked towards Kirox, and hi-fived him. "Thanks for that," He said. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. Were you in my closet earlier?" He asked. "Yeah, they kinda.. surprised me and forcibly dragged me in here. They tied me up, and put me into her closet." Kirox said. "Then how did you get into mine?" the man asked. "I kinda broke the ropes and cut through the floor." Kirox said, blushing a little. "How did you cut through the floor?" the man asked him. Kirox summoned Fenrir, and it turned into it's Chainsaw mode. "Cool, a Chainsaw," the man said. "By the way, What's you're name?" he asked Kirox. "My name's Kirox. Yours?" Kirox said. "Names Lykas." the man responded. "Nice to meet you, Lykas. You're name means wolf, right?" "Yeah," Lykas said. "What's his name?" he asked, indicating Cloud. "His name's Cloud." Kirox responded. "I'm gonna sleep," Kirox said, passing out immediately when he lay down on the couch.

the next morning...

Kirox woke up, and went to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, he could see that Lurod was still tied up. "Good morning to you," he said snidely. Lurod glare at him. "Why didn't Arlene let you out?" he wondered out loud. He looked at himself, and saw why. Arlene had doodled on his face. "My face! My beautiful face!" Kirox gasped, looking at himself. Lurod was now laughing like crazy. Kirox proceeded to doodle on his face. afterwards, he took pity on him, and let him out. Lurod smacked him. "Don't ever tie me up again," He warned. "Geez, I won't. that was just my darker side expressing itself a little. Be glad that I only did that," Kirox told him. It was clear from Lurod's expression that he hadn't understood a word that Kirox had said. "Never mind," he said to Lurod.

Kirox walked upstairs, and saw Arlene had reclaimed her bed from Lunavier. She was passed out, clearly, or at least Kirox thought, drunk from her "Revenge". Kirox grabbed a sharpy and got to work.

Arlene woke up just as he finished. She saw the sharpy, and ran to a mirror. She gasped, as she saw what Kirox had done. He had completaly colored her face black, save where there was none, to form the words, "I'm a slut," She ran into her closet, only to discover the still-sleeping Lumaire. He woke up, and began laughing at her, even as she slapped the crap out of him. He was pushed out of the closet. "Hey, Lumaire came out of the closet!" Kirox pointed, lMAO-ing fiercely. Lunavier woke up off the floor, and did so as well. They walked down the stairs, along the now-untied Lumaire. They walked around, looking for Cloud, only to end up at Llykus's door. They opened it, only to see Cloud passed out, tied up on the ceiling. his First Tseurugi sword against the wall, next to the giant knife. Lykus was sitting on his bed, trying to keep from laughing at Cloud. "How long has he been like that?" Kirox asked him. "All night. He wanted to sleep in my room, but I said no. after a while, he snuck in here, but I've got this place booby-trapped. He set one off that pinned him to the ceiling." Lykas explained. Kirox began laughing like a maniac. Cloud woke up as Kirox cut him down from the ceiling. He grunted as he hit the floor. He glared at Kirox. "I was having a nice nap!" he yelled at him. "Whatever," Kirox said as he walked into the front yard, exiting the house. he stretched, and looked at the sky. He saw a large piece of metal fall out of space, and hit somewhere to the north. He became curious, and summoned his glider and flew in it's direction.

When Kirox arrived, he saw that it was the back half of a ship. he stepped inside, and looked around. When he got to one area, he saw a man in a cryogaenics pod, in a suit of green armor that looked extremely heavy. there was a button on a pedistal in the center of the room. Kirox, like an idiot, pressed it. a purple glow filled the room, and a small purple figure of a woman appeared on the pedistal. She glared at Kirox. She ignored him for a moment, then turned to the frozen man. there wzs a hissing noise, and the pod opened. "What, Cortana?" The man asked. "We've landed somewhere, Chief." The woman said. "Really? How do you know?" the man asked. "Have you looked around?" the figure, Cortana, said. The man just notices Kirox. "What planet did we land on?" he asked. "Quite honestly, I have no idea. but my names Kirox. what's you'rs?" Kirox asked the man in the green armor. "Name's classified information, son. But you can call me by my alias, Master Chief." Master Chief, the last Spartan of Earth, said.

Master Chief! Woo! Now, who wants a M. Chief shaped cookie?

Random people: I do! I do!

Well, you'll have to review, first!


	15. IWACNWID Chp: 5

And back. I have no idea if the FF glitch is gone. Either way, expect chapters!

Kirox walked out of the crash site, followed by Master Chief. The green-armored man looked around, before heading off in the exact opposite direction. "This way, Chief," Cortana said to him, watching Kirox going in he correct direction. The man reluctantly turned around. Cortana laughed at him, perhaps the only one ever to do so without being seriously injured or killed by the man. "Soooo. What happened to you?" Kirox asked the Spartan. "Well, it's a long story." The man replied to him. "One that I'd better tell, so you can concentrate on not getting lost, Chief," Cortana told him teasingly. Behind the helmet, the man rolled his eyes. "fine, Cortana. You tell the story. I know how you love to exadgerrate things that have to do with me." He said. "He glanced at Kirox. "Believe me, if you do anything remotely similar to this, I will kill you," He warned. "Well, you'd have to get through my armor, first," Kirox told him. "What armor?" Master Chief asked him. Kirox summoned his armor.

Master Chief raised his eyebrow behind his helmet. "That's it?" He asked, not impressed. "Really Chief? He just got a suit of armor out of thin air. You think that's not enough?" Cortana berated the man. "I'm still not impressed." He repeated, more to protect his honor than anything. "Really? Then what about this?" Kirox asked, shooting a Firaga at a tree, blasting it to pieces. "A fireball? You can shoot a fireball. I'm impressed," Master Chief said sarcastically. "I don't see you able to," Kirox retorted. the Chief pulled a Magnum out of his belt, and fired a clip at another tree. It barely did anything. Master Chief then took out his Rocket Launcher, and fired two missiles at it. It achieved he same effect as Kirox's Firaga. "Wow, now I'm impressed," Kirox said, mimicking the Chief earlier tone. "um, i wouldn't do that, Kirox," Cortana warned in a serious voice. Kirox burst out laughing. "I'm far superior to him," He said, also serious. The Chief lost it at that, and fired a missile at Kirox. It was about a foot away before Kirox stepped to one side and grabbed it with one hand, pivoting. He threw it at the Chief, and Reflected the other missile the man had shot back at him. They hit the ground a foot in front of him, sending him flying. "I think that proves it," Kirox said, not a trace on him. He picked up the Chief's dropped Magnum, and made a few modifications to it, allowing a higher caliber bullet, and more power. "I'll be keeping this, I think.' He said, then walked off towards he city, Master Chief following him, still grumbling.

Kirox walked back to the house that he had spent the night in, and found that Cloud had left already. He wondered how he had left, seeing as the older man had no way to go between worlds. He soon discovered the answer, while talking to Lunavier. "Hey," he asked her, "How did Cloud leave the world?" "He used one of our spare gummi ships," She explained. "Gummi ships?" He asked, confused. She led him to a previously unnoticed garage. Inside, was a large room, as well as a door that opened in the above ground when the ships would take off. She pointed to an empty space in the otherwise empty garage. "He stole Llykas's ship," she told him. The man himself walked out of the again unnoticed shadows. "And I want it back," Llykas said, cracking his knuckles. "So, what's the plan? When are we leaving?" he asked Kirox. Kirox was confused for a moment. "We?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "He took my ship. I want it back," Llykas proclaimed. "I know that you're leaving soon, and I want to go with you. I can take Lunavier's ship," Llykas told Kirox. "Wait, that's my ship! If you go in it, then I'm coming along," She said, warningly. Both men agreed immediately. "Okay," Kirox said. "A Trio. I can live with that," he said. They all got in Lunavier's ship, and blasted off.

inside the gummi ship...

Lunavier and Llykas were fighting over who was captain. "I'm older!" Llykas said, grabbing for the wheel. Lunavier pushed him out of the way, also saying loudly, "It's my ship!" This arguing went on for several minutes, while Kirox slowly got more and more annoyed. Eventually, he walked over to them, lifted them both up with one arm each, disarmed them both, and pinned them to the wall, using knives from the kitchen to hold them in place, and gagged them. "I'm captain," He said, and they glared at him, unable to say anything through the gag. "I actually have half a mind to throw you two out the airlock." He said, and their eyes went wide, then they immediately shut up. After about ten minutes of blessed silence, They managed to get off the wall. hey tore off the gags, then glared at Kirox. He ignored their glares, after another ten minutes, they finally backed down, and said blearily, "You're the captain." Kirox looked at them. "He walked to the captain's room, Then looked inside. It was entirely pink. "Lunavier!" He yelled, then marched back into the cockpit. "Yes?" she asked innocently. "Change the room into blue. NOW." Kirox said, extremely angry. She smiled an evil, smug grin, and said, "I can't, now that we're in space, captain," She said, smiling evilly. Kirox go out a bucket of black paint, then headed into the room.

Kirox walked out of the room. Everything in there was now painted black, including the bed and it's sheets. He got his favorite book out of his randomly-appearing suitcase. The title of the book was Eragon, by the author Christopher Paolini. He soon read the entire thing, and quickly finished the two other books in the non-complete cycle and then got out one of the other books he enjoyed. It was called Artemis Fowl, and he couldn't wait to read the new one, the Atlantis Complex. Little did he know, that he would soon be experiencing it...

yep, you just got a hint to my second work: Nobody's Heartless, Artemis Fowl mix. A new crossover between Kingdom Hearts and AF! One of my favorite book series ever. I really do love Eragon, though. Coming soon, to a fanfiction near you! Wooo!


	16. Artemis Fowl Mix Summary

And welcome back! I'm including a quick summary of the AF mix, since some people (Yes, I'm looking at you) didn't bother to read it. Now, here's the summary:

Kirox, Lykas and Lunavier were drawn to a world, Earth, when they saw a probe falling they attempted to stop it, and then warned the people in it's path. They, Artemis Fowl, a human, and Holly Short, Foaly the centaur, and Wing Commander Vinyaya of the LEP of the Fairy People, didn't believe them, which resulted in Vinyaya's death. Strange, orange blobs called something-that-starts-with-A-bots, came out of probe, and attempted to kill everyone. Holly, Artemis, and Foaly hid under heat-reflecting fake snowflakes that Artemis had been making to stop the melting of the polar ice caps. Artemis had contracted a mental illness, called Atlantis Complex, and had a seperate personality, who called itself Orion. Kirox sent Lykas and Lunavier to get the Butler siblings, who Artemis had sent away due to the AC. Holly, Orion, Foaly and Kirox went underwater to track the probe, to see what the target was. Kirox and the others learned that the probe was headed to Atlantis, then headed back to the surface. Orion and Foaly were shocked unconscious, and Orion reverted back to Artemis. After several misadventures, Kirox and the others found the source of the problem(s), Turnball Root. Root used mind control runes to control Holly, Artemis and Kirox, the latter of who refused to submit and was changed into Xorik, his alter-ego/ dark side/ Anti. Xorik broke free of Root, then went to hunt him down and cause other mayhem, while Kirox fought him for control of his body.

Kirox won, and took back his body. Root's rune of control brocken, he captured him and put him in handcuffs, and he killed himself to get rid of a (ex)plosion. Kirox, Lunavier and Lykas left, succesfull in their mission. What it was, I have no idea.

KIROX: Hey, stop writing the summary and write about me!

ME: Technically, I AM writing about you. So kindly shut up, or I'll make you recite the lines from Antigone I have to memorize.

K: I'm good now.

M: I thought so. I'll give you a cool, new keyblade soon.

For now, peace out.

Dragginninja


	17. Slenderman! AKA new allies

And, once again I welcome you! I've been shamelessly reading Artemis Fowl fanfiction again. My favorite authors(for AF fanfiction) are- Kitsune Heart, Wolfbutler, Beckettsimpletoon, Einsteinette, and several more. Those are the ones I remember, anyway. I suggest reading Kitsune's at least, as so far hers is the best I've read. And I'm currently stuck between Eragon and DAO for the next crossover world. I need help deciding! I am for sure knowing where the friend Lykas is based off of wants me to go. He wants to rip arms off ogres! Now, let's get to the story.

Kirox was in his room, finishing the nap he hadn't earlier. He was lying on his his side, with an extremely large amount of pillows underneath his head, so it was at a 50 degree angle to the bed. loud music from his (recently acquired on Earth) Ipod, which had lots of music, including: The Killers, Dethklok, Linkin Park, Hollywood Undead, System of a Down, Green Day, and Yellowcard, to name a few. Currently, Somebody told me by the Killers was playing. then it changed to BYOB by System of a Down. Before the song was over, however, it switched to Awaken untouched. Kirox woke with a start, as he didn't have it on his playlist that was playing. He noticed that a new verse that wasn't in the original song was added. It was:

_Kirox, Awaken, or beware,_

_For if you don't, then you wont live._

_Slenderman approaches to settle past dues._

_With the newest members of your crew._

'What the hell?' Kirox thought to himself. He looked at the foot of his bed, and was glad he'd followed the song's advice. There was a tall, faceless man standing at the foot of his bed, with extremely long arms and black tentacles that just Looked sharp. Kirox reached under his lowest pillow and grabbed his gun, which he'd found time to modify so it shot miniature keyblades. He pointed it at the man, and fired the entire clip. After a minute, the clip refilled itself, without him needing to reload. He poured bullet after bullet, shooting the man, who, after a moment, dissapeared as if never having been there. Now to awake to sleep, he went to get breakfast. He always got breakfast when he woke up, even if it was midnight. He walked into the cafeteria, and discovered that there were a few new additions to the crew.

There were three girls there, eating and looking extremely nervous. They were shoveling their food, holding onto their weapons in their spare hands. They jumped at every small noise. Such as when Kirox opened the door. Kirox held up his hands to show he was unarmed. "Who are you?" a blond haired girl wearing red and black asked him. "I'm Kirox, the captain. Who are you three?" He responded. I'm Xorytal ," one, wearing a white and blue outfit with gold and silver hair replied, "I'm Lakxyian," another, this one wearing black and purple with rainbow colored hair, said. "And I'm Nahnahx," the one who had asked Kirox responded. "So, how'd you get here?" He asked. "Well, it's a long story," The first girl, Nahnahx, responded. "But, right now, we're running from the Slenderman." She told him. "Just what IS the Slenderman? I saw it in my room earlier, and tried to shoot it. It didn't even react." Kirox told her. "It's a demon from hell. One of the strongest." The smallest one said. "Why is it after you three?" Kirox asked them.

"We accidentally summoned it when one of our friends was murdered by it. We weren't the only ones in the group, and the others were killed by it. How did you survive? It usually kills everyone asleep." Nahnahx said. "Well, Dethklok warned me through my Ihome." Kirox told them. "Dethklok? We've had experience with them. It seems that their both guiding and warning you." she said. "Well, they added another verse to Awaken and Made my Ihome play it. It went,

(see above for the verse)

"Wow, they seem to really want to protect you. Why, I don't know. Maybe because you're supposed to do something important." one of the others, Xorytal, told him. "Huh, since Dethklok has been giving me hints about what to do, through songs." Kirox replied. Slenderman took that oppertinity to appear, and send one of his many tenacles at Lakxyian.

She stepped out of the way, then attacked with her weapon, a keyblade. Kirox drew Fenrir, and hen attacked Slenderman, along with the other two young women, both of whom had keyblades as well. They swung at Slenderman, and Lykas and Lunavier ran into the room, both drawing their weapons. Lykas's knife was to large it the cramped room, and he pulled out a small japenese sword called a Wakashi, traditionally used to commit Supunka, the noble art of killing oneself to save honor. He charged at Slenderman as well. Lunavier pulled out her sword, splitting it into two single-bladed sword, then making those fold into themselves, giving her two double edged daggers. Then she joined the fray.

Kirox was at the heart of the attack, and the song 'Wretches and Kings' flew through his mind, specifically the line, 'The front of the attack is exactilly where where I'm at.' He dodged one of Slenderman's blows, hitting him with Fenrir as a counter. Slenderman took an oppertunity and grabbed Fenrir with a tentacle, changing it into a different keyblade. Kirox summoned Oblivion, and began hitting Slenderman harder.

After abou an hour, everyone was worn out. Slenderman stood there, and none of their attacks had hit. Kirox, disbalieving, watched the three teenagers be lifted into the air, as if they weighed nothing. Kirox, pissed off once again, could feel the darkness building up. He held out his hand, and the changed Fenrir appeared in it. It had the same blade pattern, except it appeared to have one of Slenderman's tentacles on it, Both the handle and keychain had changed, and they were partially black. In his other hand, the origional Fenrir formed. Kirox's eyes turned black, and he charged at Slenderman. He unleashed a flurry of blows that were extremally fast and powerfull. Slenderman didn't stand a chance. Kirox made his keyblades dissapear, and Slender appeared to be fading, before he teleported, with a whispered, "I'll be back..."

Kirox immediately went and got food, shoveling it in to keep up his blood sugar. Kirox pulled out his altered Fenrir, trying to think of a name. One name repeadetaly came to him, and he decided to name the keyblade...

That's right, I'm evil! I'll start work on chapter 18 immediately, as I cannot remember the names GTC gave me! Just so you know, the three teenagers are some of GTC's OC's. You should read her stories, they're very good! especially I've been What? They'r very good. Okay, now that the "shameless advertising" part of this is over, you can expect another chapteer, say, tomorrow? And Slenderman isn't dead. I suggest reading Kingdom Hearts: Shadow of the Slenderman, by Kutlesrocker, as it inspired me to include him in this.

Now, peace out!

-Dragginninja


	18. Calamitous Melodies

And welcome to-Dun dun dun! Chapter 20! I'll take this opportunity to introduce a few story ideas:

the 14 fighters: A crossover where Organization 13, including Xion, fight Greek gods! Like Demyx vs. Poseidon, Larxene vs. Zeus, and so on.

No name yet: A Deathnote and AF crossover. While reading, Light gets bored and decides to use his Deathnote to kill his least favorite character in a book: Grub Kelp. Unknown to him, the story is true, and Trouble wants revenge on Kira. So, they get Artemis Fowl and the Task Force's help. Contains references to L and Artemis knowing each other.

Kirox's Corner- A bunch of random, funny oneshots.

Like these? Tell me in a PM or review!

Kirox, sitting at the breakfast table, decided to name his new, altered Fenrir Calamitous Melodies. It just seemed right. he turned to the three girls, and asked them: "So, how did you three get here anyway?" "Well, it's a long story, but I guess we have time now," Nhanahx said. "It goes like this..."

Nhanahx, Xorytal and had been traveling to different worlds, visiting stuff and solving problems. They had been on one world, when one of there companions had been brutally murdered. One of the others had had the brilliant idea to try to contact their ghosts with an Ouija board. Instead they accidentally summoned Slenderman. He slowly killed everyone who was present at the summoning. Eventually, they had left the planet, hoping to escape him. Slenderman had destroyed their ship's engine, causing them to become stranded, unable to move anywhere. Kirox's ship had gone by, and they had signaled it, hoping to be rescued. And so, that's when they had been picked up, gotten food, and Kirox had gone into the Cafeteria, meeting them.

"And that's our story. How bout you?" Nhanahx asked Kirox. "Well..." (Kirox tells story.) "And that's my story." Kirox said. "So, what now? Where do you three plan to go?" He asked the three. The three looked at each other, then said; "Radiant Garden." as one. It was very... odd, when people said the same thing at the same time. "Radiant Garden it is." Kirox said, before going to the bridge and setting the course. The ship sped up, heading there.

After about an hour, they arrived. Light-speed technology had it's uses, after all. They landed near the center area, and all walked out. Kirox was barely out of the ship before something glomped him. "Kirox!" Yuffie yelled, holding onto him with all her strength. Kirox laughed, then hugged her back. "Hey Yuffie." He laughed. He noticed that everyone was looking at him strangely. "She's from my homeworld, which was destroyed," He explained. Everyone nodded in understanding. "So, what've you been up to in the last few weeks?" Kirox asked her. (In the timeline, it's been about a month since it started.) "Not, much, getting settled here. Who're they?" Yuffie responded to his question. "This is Lykas, she's Lunavier, and those three are Nhanahx, Xorytal and (Enter name later). Those mentioned, this is Yuffie, who believes she's a ninja." Kirox introduced. "I am a ninja! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She yelled, angry. "Just a quick explanation, for some reason, when our homeworld was destroyed, she became a 9-year old child. She's actually 18, though." Kirox explained. "Nice to meet you!" Lunavier, her usual cheerful self said, giving Yuffie a quick hug. Yuffie hugged her back, then went over to Lykas. She held out her hand to him, smiling A LOT. Lykas, even though he wanted to, couldn't resist the smile. No one could.

He leaned down and hugged her. Out of nowhere, a large, brown cartoon bear dropped out of nowhere, and started dancing. "I know who that is.." Kirox said. His head snapped to Yuffie, who had begun walking toward it. "Yuffie, stay away from it!" He yelled. She turned towards him, then asked, "Why?"

by this time, the more-Internet friendly people had recognized the bear. It was Pedobear. Kirox pulled out Calamitous Melodies, then cut Pedobear to pieces.

"That takes care of that predator." KIrox said, making CM (What I'll call Calamitous Melodies) Disappear. He handed Nhanahx his card, which had his phone number, in case she needed to contact him.

Reno walked out from around the corner, along with Aerith. "Hi Aerith!" Kirox said, waving. Reno walked up to Kirox and punched him in the face. "Hello to you too, pedo." Kirox said, healing in seconds. Reno was shaking with rage, then began to yell at Kirox.

"You asshole! You fucking beat the shit out of me! Holy shit I'm fuckin' angry at you! You fucking me me with fucking brass knuckles! You can go fucking die! And you're mother too! And you're dog! And you're honor, and you're face! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Reno yelled in Kirox's face, before running out of oxygen. He gasped for breath, and Kirox smashed his fist into Reno's face, knocking him over. "Shut the fuck up now, Reno. Kirox said, before picking him up and throwing him into the wall.

"You see why I don't like him now?" Reno asked, picking himself up. "Whatever, man-whore." Kirox told him. "Whatever, idiot." Reno said, having learned not to antagonize Kirox by this point. Kirox grunted, before punching Reno in the gut so he flew into a concrete wall. "Now then, shall we leave?" He asked Lykas and Lunavier. "Wait!" Yuffie said. "I haven't given them nicknames yet!" Everyone groaned at this. "Fine! Just hurry!" Lykas said. "Okay... Lykas, you're Wolfie. Lunavier, you're Moon girl." Both rolled their eyes at this. "What's Kirox's nickname?" Lykas asked. Kirox rolled his eyes at this, turning slightly red. "Why, it's guy-with-a-sword, of course!" Yuffie said, "although, now it's guy-with-a-keyblade, or Keyblade-guy for short!" she exclaimed, excited. "Happy?" Kirox asked. "VERY." Lykas grinned. Kirox rolled his eyes at this. "Now, let's take off." Kirox said, going back into the ship. Lykas and Lunavier, or, as their new nicknames went, Wolfie and Moon-girl, followed him. They took off into the sky.

About an hour later...

'Keyblade-man', 'Wolfie' and 'Moon-girl' were in the bridge, navigating. suddenly, there was a loud clunking noise, and the ship began to fall into the atmosphere of the closest planet.

inside the bowls of the ship...

Slenderman stood in front of the wreckage of the engine. He grinned to himself, enjoying causing pain. He teleported away quickly.

.

Well now, that's a cliffhanger! And an intro to NH- DAO mix! Yep, my next crossover! What will happen when they join the Grey Warden? Will they slay the Archdemon? Will one have to join the Wardens? Coming soon!


	19. Visions and Memories full name inside

**Visions of the past, Memories of the Future**

**And welcome, readers of Nobody's Heartless and the Dragon Age Origins mix. I, due to lack of DA plot details, have decided to post this as both chapter 19 of NH, and chapter 8 of DAO mix. It's in the DAO part, but is VITALLY important to the storyline. Also, Lykas posted teh first chapter of his backstory for Lykas. You can find it under my Favorite Story list.**

* * *

Kirox was at the party camp, watching the road. he sat there, doing nothing, and grew drowsy. Just as he was about to nod off, he heard a noise.

His eyes shot open, and he grabbed his katana, and walked into the entrance-way, then launched a fireball down the path, iluminating a man walking torwards the camp, hands behind his back. There was a slight flash, and another man, this one wearing a black and red suit and holding a keyblade, walked beside him. Kirox drew his Keyblade, and found that he could also summon Fenrir. Kiro did so, then there was another flaash, and Kirox was on a brown plain, surrounded by three people in armor, holding keyblades, as well as a huge number of old, rusty keyblades. He was in his armor as well.

One of the people, this one holding his keyblade backwards, attempted to run at the men. One of the others, this one holding Terra's keyblade, stopped him, and ran instead. Kirox realized it WAS Terra. He looked at the female in armor, and recodnised Aqua. Who the other figure was, Kirox had no idea. As Terra neared the man, the figure lifted a hand, and the Earth lifted into a giant cliff, which was rising. Terra was on it, and the man lifted another on the same platrorm, leaving Terra on the lower cliff. The man summoned a great wind, and a wave of wind lifted the old, broken keyblades, turning the wind into a flight of steel blades. The other man had stayed on the ground, and was chasing Aqua as she ran. As the blade-ind neared him, he jumped backwards as high as he could, and landed on one of the keyblades. As he chased Aqua, he launched a blast of darkness at her. She dodged, and Kirox realized he could move.

Kirox ran at the man, but didn't hit him, as he had veered upwards, still on the wind. Kirox took off his helmet, as well as Aqua, who looked a little battered. Kirox heard her shout out, "Ven!" As the last figure, who Kirox did not recodnise, had been grabbed by the old man. The man froze him, and dropped him off the cliff. He hit the cliffface and bounced off, and nearly shateered from the 100 foot drop, except Aqua jumped and caught him. The figure's helmet was gone, revealing a boy who looked similar to Sora. He was no more than 15.

Kirox looked at the man, who smiled slightly. Kiox attempted to reach him as Aqua was confronted by a man man with yellow eyes, an eyepatch, and a ponytail. Kirox vaulted to the top, having to jump only once more. He reached the top in time to assist Terra, who was, for some reason, using darkness.

Kirox leapt at the man, and heard Terra yell out, "Xehanort!" So Kirox figured that that was his name. Kirox leapt at him, but Xehanort just dodged him. "Who are you? And what is your purpose here?" Xehanort asked him. "I have no idea who you are, but Terra and Aqua are my friends! I don't even know how the hell I went back in time, either! So hah!" Kirox yelled at him, having fun. Kirox leapt backwards, firing blasts of fire at Xehanort. Xenanort avoided them, but Kirox just launched more. Kirox squeezed his fist, and the fireballs flew back and engulfed Xehanort, burning him badly. Kirox prepared to launch a hell Firaga at him, but Terra Lykas grabbed his arm. "Where the fuck did you come from?" Kirox asked him. "i don't have any more of an idea than you do," Lykas told him. Kirox shrugged, then, before he could attack Xehanort again, Kirox faded from sight, and his vision went black.

When he could see again, Kirox was wearing a black cloak with silver lining that was very familiar, as if he had worn it for years. The boy from the Graveyard was there, and Kirox, for reasons unknown, attacked him. Instead of his keyblade, he had two blades of blue light.

Kirox didn't fight as hard as he could, so he let the boy defeat him. he didn't know why, but he felt nothing. Just a cold numbness. His vision changed again, and this time he was using those same weapons, and fighting a giant heartless with a sword.* As he fought, he felt.. something. He didn't know how he knew, but he sensed that this was the first he had felt in a long time. As he fought the heartless, he grew weaker, as did it. He decided to put his remaining strength in one, final blow. As he did so, the heartless did the same, and there was a blinding flash of light, and the emptyness insside him.. wasn't empty. His vision faded, and his consciousness left that version of himself, leaving the Nobody to deal with the regaining of his heart alone. He re-appeared inside a gummi ship, and the three girls from his earlier vision** were there, along with a young man wearing a similar black cloak and purple hair. There was another young man standing next to Kirox, and he said, in response to the girl with brown hair saying "Demyx, please tell me you didn't just bring another Organization member into this," he said "Nope, it's actually someone we know, or used to know to be exact," Kirox realized that the hood of his cloak was up, but it didn't impact his vision at all. He could see right through it. He pulled it off, and the man with purple hair said, "K-Kirox?"

With that, Kirox woke up at his watch post, knowing that it was more than just a dream.

* * *

**And here's the next Chapter! this contains hints to Kirox's future, and the future of the Nobody's Heartless Saga. Some notes:**

*** Imagine an Oorcus or invisable heartless. Then imagine them twice the size of a Darkside. You get the idea.**

**** See Nobody's Heartless chapter 8 of Nobody's Heartless for it.**

**peace out for now, **

** -Dragginninja**


	20. Braig! Chocolate! Slenderman! Wait

And here is Nobody's Heartless chapter twenty! I'm happy for me, but sad for Kirox.. He's all alone. :( Here's a summary of DAO mix:

In DAO mix, Kirox, Lykas and Lunavier landed in Thedas, and more specificly, Fereldan. Kirox and the others joined the Grey Warden Benidict Mahariel to kill the Archdemon. they did so, and Lykas left in search of his Ship, and Kirox almost killed the Archdemon, but Ben stole the kill. Lunavier stayed in Thedas to help people. Kirox left alone.

Now, on to the actuall story!

Kirox flew to Radient Garden, planning to tell Nahahnx that he's figured out how to destroy Slenderman. He looked round for them, and saw the man in the bandana with the ponytail from his vision. "You!" He said, and ran at him. He tackled him, just as the man turned torwards him. He pulled out his Keyblade, and decided to summon Oblivion as well, and hold them both backwards. He then ran at the man, who summoned guns and teleported around, shooting at him. Kirox Used reflect, bouncing the man's bullets back at him.

Kirox Jumped at him, his keyblade wrapped in Space magic, causing the man to wildly telaport around, very confused. Kirox jumped at him as it wore off, making the man very confused once again. "Look, kiddo, I don't even know who the hell you are! Why are you attacking me?" He asked, making Kirox pause for a moment. "Your right. I'm Kirox, By the way." Kirox told him, desummoning Calamitous Melodies and Oblivion. He reached his hand out to the man, who shook it and then introduced himself as Braig.

"So, Why on Earth did you attack me?" He asked. "I had a strange vision of you fighting Aqua, Terraand some guy named Ventus at this place called the Keyblade Graveyard." Kirox told him. The man tensed for a moment, then relaxed. "I later fought Terra, who was possesed by the spirit of an old guy named Xehanort, who was also at the graveyard. I know you were there, and I want to know one thing: What happened to Vanitas's keyblade?" Kirox asked him. "Me? Knowing where Vanitas's keyblade is? As if! I didn't see much of him. I was mainly helping the old man." Braig told Kirox, grinning.

"Okay, well then, I guess that this chocolate I have will go to waste..." Kirox said, grinning. "Your attempting to bribe me? With chocolate?" Braig asked, astounded. "Yep!" Kirox answered him. "I'm in." Brai told him, eyes locking onto the candy. "So, where is it?" Kirx asked. "It's in the graveyard. Vanitas's ghost uses it. You'll have to defeat him to get it." Braig told him. Kirox tossed him the chocolate, and Braig began eating it quickly. Kirox walked off, still looking for the three girls that he had met before.

Out of nowhere Heartless appeared, and Kirox was forced to fight. He tried to summon his keyblade, but gold-colored guns with a red ammo clip appeared instead. Kirox shrugged, and then began shooting the Heartless, finally killing them all. He looked at the guns, and they changed into his Keyblade. He shrugged, and then walked off.

He walked into the main area, and saw a strange man who LOOKED old and creepy. Kirox took the oppertunity to hide, and very fast. He watched the man leave, thinking to himself: Please don't let him find and rape me!

After the creepy old dude dissapeared, kirox began to walk off, only to find a small boy with blue hair had appeared and was watching him. Kirox, having been freaked out by the creepy old guy, was now being watched by a strange kid. he began screaming like a girl, and ran as fast as he could in a random direction. Ienzo watched Kirox run away, shaking his head. He'd just wanted to be friends!

Kirox ran into the resevoir-place, only to be confronted by a Guard Armor Heartless. Kirox jmped up into the air, and sat on it's head. He started riding it like a horse, and Slenderman appeared, again randomly. Kirox directed the armor at it, and Slenderman attampted to de-limb it, which failed due to it's limbs coming seperate. Kirox was left on top of the limb-less torso, which began spinning like a top. Kirox was barely able to stay on, and began to ride it like a tilt-a-whirl, Eventually falling when Slenderman cut the Guard Armor in half.

Kirox landed on his feet, and summoned his keyblade, which turned into a tentacle that Slenderman had, except blue. More appeared, and the two began having a tentacle-battle. Kirox won, tying Slenderman up with one. Kirox summoned his glider, and the two took off torwards the Keyblade Graveyard. Kirox looked at the wrapped-up Slenderman, and the demon was gone. Kirox shrugged and kept going. He would find Slenderman again.

When Kirox arrived at the graveyard, he had barely dissmissed his glider before the Vanitas Sentiment attacked. Kirox leapt backwards to avoid the attack, and summoned his Keyblade, focusing for a moment to instead summon the Light Blades. It failed, but Kirox did get a blue sword, which was identical to a bronze one in his left hand. Kirox attacked the Sentiment.

Kirox bounced back the Sentiment's attacks. Kirox flipped upside down, hanging there for a moment and Slicing at Sentiment. Kirox transfered hid bronze sword into his right hand, where it joined with the Blue one, which then fused witth each other, forming a double-bladed sword with a curious spiral of blue and gold, and a basket guard which was Blue and gold as well. Kirox flipped over his attack, hanging upside down for a moment before swinging his blade horazontally at the Sentiment. It connected with the mask with a loud SMACK!

The mask flew off with a clanking noise, and Kirox saw a face that looked like Sora's. Kirox then smacked Vanitas across the face with his Keyblade, before chopping off his head. Kirox then grabbed Vanitas's Keyblade, which he saw was an off-colored Void Gear. Kirox grabbed it, and it changed to it's origional state, before dissapearing into Kirox's arsenal of Keyblades. Kirox got onto his glider, and then took off, to begin searching for Slenderman.

Well now, Another chapter here! Now, I need GTC to post the next chapter! AS in, now! I need it! Now, next chapter, I'll give you the title name: I'll face myself.

-Dragginninja


	21. I'll face Myself, Truth of Visions

And here I go! Another chapter! Now, his episode: I'll face myself. I suggest looking up the "Mysterious figure" theme on Youtube while the battle is happening. It's good that Square Enix gave Kirox a theme song unknowingly :) Well now, Onwards!

Kirox zoomed through the vast emptiness of space. He had found that the sword that he had used against Vanitas was not a Keyblade, and had strapped it to the magnetic plate on the back of his uniform. As he passed through space, he sensed a wrongness, and decided to follow it to it's source. He turned his glider, and flew towards it.

Kirox flew through space, eventually landing on a strange, pale land, with a large castle in the difference. Kirox found the flaw, and, poking it, he was sucked through.

Kirox was pulled into the past, soaring through the Time Tunnel. He focused on himself to make sure that he didn't accidentally dissolve. He flew out of it when he arrived at the source of his sensed disturbance.

He landed on the ground, and stood up quickly, looking around and realizing that he was at the place from his vision. He stood up quickly, then, looking around. He pulled out his new sword, and looked around. He saw Ventus standing there, looking at Kirox. "Hello Ventus." He said, waving to the boy. "Ventus jumped backwards, summoning his keyblade. "Who are you?" Ventus asked him. "Relax, I'm a fellow weilder, and a friend of Aqua and Terra. Kirox told him, summoning his Keyblade to show Ven. "then why are you here?" Ven asked Kirox. "I sensed a disturbance in the fabric in reality. I accidentally came through a wormhole that was a doorway to the source." Kirox told him, as a partially invisible figure appeared, before the figure summoned two blades of blue light. "I think that this guy is the disturbance," Kirox told Ventus, looking at himself. "Just don't kill him. He is m from the future, after all." "He's you from the future?" Ventus asked Kirox. "Remove your hood." Kirox ordered his double. the Figure raised his hand, and removed his hood. It was indeed Kirox, except for a few small differences. One was that the Other Kirox had lighter colored, spiky hair that looked like it was standing straight up. The OK (Other Kirox) Bowed his head, and then shot a huge bolt of lightning at Kirox, who reflected it back. OK caught it, and put it back into his hair. Kirox put a smaller bolt into his own hair, making it stand up as well. OK's eyes were slightly darker, but seemed to glow black at the same time. He grinned a shark-like grin, and put the hood back up. He then charged at Kirox and Ventus. Kirox pulled out the guns that he had, and ran into a circle around OK, and then began hanging upside down, firing. Kirox quickly changed back to his normal weapon, still upside-down. Kirox dashed at OK, and swung his sword, and Keyblade in an arc at OK's head. OK dodged again, before surrounding himself in wind and firing a tornado at Kirox. Kirox dodged, and launched a shockwave at OK, who dodged it, and then took a few good hits from Ven. Kirox then Launched himself of Kirox, and then fired a Firaga out of his Keyblade, and they attacked with Lethal force. OK Launched them back with a shockwave, and then built up energy that Kirox could feel. OK jumped into the air, and flipped upside down. Kirox realized the attack as it happened, and then began rolling around, a barrier around him for added protection. OK stabbed his blades through portals that appeared, and then the blades broke off and fired from other portals, launching at Kirox and Ventus. Kirox dodged them, but Ventus was hit by the attacks. "Why don't you leave, Roki?" Other Kirox asked Kirox. "I don't go by that name anymore! Not since mom died, and I had to live that Bitch that dad married!" Kirox yelled at OK, getting angrier. An aura of darkness surrounded Kirox, and He flew at Other, attempting to cut him into pieces. Other blocked them easily, before changing his weapon to several lances, and launching at Kirox. Kirox blocked his attack, and then swung at him again. Other blocked the attack by holding the lances horizantaly.

"Wait." Other told Kirox. He summoned a deck of cards, and plucked one out, before vanishing, leaving one behind. Kirox picked it up. He turned to say something to Ventus, but then was sucked into the Time tunnel again. When he looked around, he was in the past still, but a few days later. he looked around, and then summoned his glider. He flew around, before realizing where he needed to go. He landed in the Graveyard once again.

Kirox landed, and walked through a trench filled with blue tornados. Kirox blasted them away, and got into the next area. He walked down the fissure, ready for the confrontation. Kirox walked into the graveyard, and Aqua and Terra were surprised to see him. "I'm from the future." Kirox told them. Ventus walked there, and Kirox high-fived him. "Hey Ven!" Kirox told the boy. "How did you get here? I thought that the card that distant-future you left behind sent you to your own time." Ventus told him. "Nope! I'm still here. It just sent me forwards a few days. Oh, and Terra, When Xehanort does his thing, run and scream like a little girl." kirox told him. Terra ignored him. (Well, Kirox did warn him.)

Xehanort and Vanitas appeared, and did their speeches. Kirox summoned his armor, And the others did as well. Kirox walked around in a giant bubble, which was inpenitrable. He walked in front of Vanitas's blade wind attack, and he bounced off of it, the Keyblades smashing against it. Kirox then molded the bubble to his shape, making him more mobile, while still standing there. Vanitas attacked him, and Kirox realized that he needed the Void Gear intact, summoned Chaos ripper and it, holding Chaosripper like Ventus and Void Gear like Vanitas. He darted around, slashing Vanitas. He quickly defeated him, and Vanitas fled to assist Xehanort against Terra. Kirox switched Chaosripper for Revenant. He put away Void Gear, and pulled out his sword, holding it in reverse grip. The colors swirled, and he was holding two thinner, single-edged blades, with the same hilt. He pulled out his guns, and began shooting at Xehanort with his guns, hanging upside-down in the air. He jumped and switched back to is Keyblade, and swiftly defeated Xehanort, who looked at him, panting. "Who are you?" He gasped. "I'm me. Nobody else." Kirox said, not knowing that it was identical to something a Nobody identical to Ventus would say. Kirox was about to deliver the finishing blow before he collapsed when something connected with his head. Vanitas had returned.

Well, I decided that I needed to end the chapter. And that's an amazing cliffhanger! Thanks to not having tests, I've been getting lot's of writing. I've been writing two chapter a day!

Just a note on OK calling Kirox Roki. Roki is Kirox's actual name, which he changed when his mother died, and he had to live with his stepmother, who was a Bitch. He goes by Kirox now.

Farewell for now people!

-Dragginninja


	22. Final Battle of Times Past

Well, here I am! I say nomg, people!

A few moments later...

"Kirox. Awaken." Xorik told him, as if he did not, then they were doomed. Kirox groaned and said something along the lines of, "Five more minutes, mom." Xorik rolled his eyes, then kicked him mentally, Kirox groaned, and rolled around, moaning. Xorik kicked him mentally again, and Kirox woke up. He saw Terra, but was too late to prevent Xehanort possessing him. Terra's armor had come to life, and was fighting himself. Kirox joined him in fighting himself.

Kirox shot Terranort backwards using Concussion. He then charged at him, using his keyblade to hit Xehanort, who dodged the attack and then launched numerous blasts of dark fire at him, which he caught with wind magic, and hit them with them all. Kirox then leapt at Xehanort, slashing at him. Kirox used his invulnerability magic as Xehanort summoned meteors out of the ground. Kirox let the meteors hit him, safe inside his bubble. He was, however, thrown off the cliff to where Aqua, along with Mickey, was fighting Vanitas-possessed Ventus. Kirox summoned his Keyblade, and Xorik teleported his mind inside Ventus's heart to help Ven.

Kirox summoned the X-blade, with Xorik using the Anti-X. He crossed it with Vantus's X-blade. "How did you get an X-blade?" Van asked, yelling. "I am able to use it when either fighting or cooperating with my other personality, who's the dark part of my Heart." Kirox explained. "Well, It's not as powerful as mine!" Van yelled, jumping at Kirox. Kirox blocked it easily. "Honestly, I've fought your ghost in the future. your stronger then than now, Vanitas." Kirox told him, summoning Void Gear and swinging it at Van.

Van blocked it easily, and then Kirox, Mickey and Aqua joined together, spinning with light coming out of their Keyblades. Kirox and the others finished by launching a blast of light hat hit Vanitas and sent him flying. Kirox then focused for a moment, before summoning every one of his Keyblades at once. He held the X-blade in one hand, with others floating behind him. They combined and attached to his sword, and they formed another X-blade, this bright gold, with red on it. Kirox then added it to the original X-Blade, which grew to double the size in a blaze of light, and Kirox swung it at Van. Van blocked it, his Keyblade beginning to crack under the force of the blow. Kirox charged again, moving fast enough to be a blur.

Inside Van and Van's heart... Ventus and vanitas were battling, With Vanitas overpowering Vanitas. A dark portal opened, and Xorik stepped out. "Hey people." He called out, shocking vanitas and Ventus. "Who the fuck are you?" Vanitas asked, shocked. "Well, I'm Kinda like Vanitas. `Cept I'm not fucking insane." Xorik told him. "You call me insane?" Vanitas asked, red with rage. "Yep. Because your pure Darkness, you don't have sanity. If you had a little bit of light, then you would. I have a tiny spark of light, and I'm sane. The reason, however, is that I cooperate with my other half. If you do that, well, you can get something like this." Xorik told them, summoning the Anti-X. "The X-Blade!" Vanitas yelled out, shocked. "Correction. This is the Anti-X. It's got the same power, but it's wielded by the darker half of the whole. For instance, my other half has the true X-Blade, and he's fighting with your sham. Yours is a fake, this one is real. Got it memorized?" Xorik taunted Vanitas. "This is not fake! It's just incomplete!" Vanitas yelled. "Well then, let's test it out. You ready Ven?" Xorik asked.

"And by the way, I'm the other half of Kirox, but he's in control for 99% of the time." Xorik told the teen. Ventus nodded, and grabbed Forgotten Memories, his Keyblade, tighter. They charged at Vanitas together. Cracks had started forming in Vanitas's X-blade, as it was taking a beating, both this one and the one in the physical realm was. "Looks like you sham's breaking." Xorik said, cutting harder. "That's enough." Xorik said, in a slightly deeper voice, while sending Vanitas backwards with a slash against his X-Blade. "Know your place." He said, this time when kicking Vanitas backwards, causing the younger man to kneel as he slid. "Show me your strength." He taunted. All three were in that deeper voice. Xorik then turned on his I-pod, which was connected to speakers. One-Winged Angel was playing on it. "Sephiroth!" Xorik sang along with the song, as he easily forced Vanitas back with every attack. Vanitas launched into the air and sliced twice, making a homing orange X to fly at Xorik.

Xorik just grabbed it and flung it back, before jumping into the air and launching one of his own, this one red, and much more powerful. Vanitas dodged it, and then dove into the ground. Xorik matched his attack, melting into his own, and then knocking Vanitas out of his with an uppercut, and then launching after him, The Anti-X quickly turning into a giant drill that hit Vanitas. "I was with Kirox when he fought your ghost, and he's much tougher than you." Xorik said, grabbing the guns that Kirox had been using, which were very slowly turning misty. Xorik launched round after round into Vanitas, before tossing the Anti-X to Ventus, who felt it and walked over to Vanitas. He easily swung it to cut off Vanitas's head, when Vanitas broke the mural they were on. Xorik disappeared, teleporting back to his home of Kirox's Heart, but not before turning to the now-falling Ventus, giving him a thumbs up, and saying, "Good luck kid!" As his body fell into his portal, leaving Ven to battle his other half.

Meanwhile, back with Kirox...

Kirox was easily overpowering Van, and was surprised when He felt himself speaking with Sephiroth's voice, and One Winged Angel began to play. Kirox, being scared to death of Sepiroth, prepared to run, but Aqua stopped him and threw him at Van. Kirox flew through the huge fireball Van had launched, and was surprised that it didn't hurt him. He slowed down considerably, however, but sped himself up by launching a concussion that made him go triple his original speed.

He hit Van with a loud thud noise, and was surprised to find that he was solider than he looked, and found that Vantus had launched himself an Kirox, like a drill. Kirox flew backwards, unharmed due to his shield. He charged up energy, and finally launched a deep-blue laser beam at Van, who widened his eyes in shock at the sheer size. It cut through his body, launching him into the cliff that he had been raised by Xehanort.

Vanitas made a new cave, and then launched himself again. Kirox charged his X-blade with energy, only to find that it had switched back to his normal Keyblade. Aqua had ran up next to him, and they nodded to each other. When Van had gotten within range, both he and Aqua hit the X-blade, which, to their surprise, had turned brow,, and the spiked part had been cut off. It landed on the ground, and then Kirox and Aqua faced Van as his suit disappeared, leaving Ventus's normal clothes. The yellow in his eyes had also disappeared, and he collapsed, Ventus once again. The X-Blade floated into the sky, and exploded, sucking Ventus, Aqua, Mickey and Kirox into the Lanes Between.

Kirox was barely conscious. He realized that he was floating, he and Aqua holding onto each other, and Aqua holding Ventus's hand, to stay together. The last thing he remembered before passing out, was Mickey finding them, Grabbing them and leading them gently somewhere. Then Kirox passed out.

Well, another chapter here! I doubt that I'll get to post it today, as I have to got to my dad's house. Bleh. I hate it there, as my stepmother is a bitch. Also, Kirox's story is getting a little jumbled. he's there in the past, along with his FUTURE future Kirox, who is a part of the Organization, but warns Kirox about it. So, currently, there are three Kirox's. Regular Kirox, who's at Destiny Islands and just gained his Keyblade, future Kirox, who's from about 6 months in the future, (In case you can't tell, DAO mix took about 6 months.) and FUTURE future Kirox, who is there for (currently) unknown reasons.

NOTE: I call Vanitas-possesed Ventus Vantus, or if shortened, Van. So yeah, take that!

Well now, Farewell!

-Dragginninja


	23. truth of the XBlade, Ventus sleeps

Here's a new chapter. Where had I ended last chapter? I remember now. Let's get started.

* * *

Kirox woke up in a strange tower. He knew it was a tower as he could feel the hight. He walked out of the room, and saw a man with a large, grey beard, and a blue robe. "I see that one of our guests has awakened. Are you yourself?" the man asked. "What exactly does that mean? And who are you?" Kirox asked him. "To answer one of your questions, I am Master Yen Sid. And to answer your other question, Yes, you had awoken before, but you were not yourself. You had said that your name was Kirox, but his name was Xorik. This confused me greatly." Yen Sid told Kirox. "Oh, that's simple to explain. I, Kirox, am myself, while Kirox is a competaly different person who resides in my Heart. You might think of him as the dark side of my heart, Similar to Vanitas and Ventus.

When we work together, we have the X-Blade." Kirox told the wizard. "You have the ability to use the X-Blade?" Yen Sid asked, slightly raising one eyebrow. Kirox sighed slightly, then summoned Calamitous Melodies. "This is my normal Keyblade." He explained. "Hey Xorik, I need to prove I'm not lying. Care to help out?" Kirox spoke aloud. "Fine, but because I HATE being called a liar." A deeper voice came ot of Kiroxs mouth. Both Kirox and Xorik focused, and the X-Blade appeared in Kirox's hand. Xorik's Anti-X appeared in reverse grip in Kirox's left hand.

Kirox handed the X-Blade to Yen Sid, who took it gingerly. "And what is that?" He asked Kirox, refering to the Anti-X. "I call this the Anti-X. It's the weapon Xorik gains when I use the X-Blade. I can also join them toghether to form the Ulti-X." Kirox said, doing so to make a double-bladed keyblade that was simultaniously held in reverse grip, while also in normal grip for the other blade. the entire thing was bright gold. "This is the true X-Blade. Just like a heart, it contains both light and darkness. only toghether, is it truly whole, And it must be used by one who is equally light, and equally dark. It is the TRUE keyblade, the destroyer and creator of univeses." Kirox said, in a VERY deep voice that was neither his nor Xoriks, before he dispersed it. He looked at Yen Sid, who was staring at him in shock. "'WHat? Do I have something in my teeth?" Kirox asked.

Unknown to him, Yen Sid had written everything down, word for word, and was in shock from what he had heard. Kirox didn't know that he had said anything. Aqua walked out of the same room Kirox had been in, yawning. "Master Yen Sid? What am I doing here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Mickey found you and your friends drifting in the Lanes Between. He brought you here." Yen Sid told him. "Kirox. I can sense that there is another you here. I suggest that you return to your own time quickly as possible, to avoid damaging the fabric of reality." Kirox nodded to this, finally noticing Ventus. "What happened to him?" Kirox asked. "He has lost his heart. If he can recover it, then he may awaken. If not, then he may well sleep like this forever." Yen SId said, looking sadly at Ven. "Well, until we can find his heart, we;d better find a good place to put him." Kirox said. Aqua nodded to this. "We have, however, seen no sign of Terra." Yen Sid said, her face showing sadness. "I know where he is, but we need to put Ven somewhere safe first." Kirox told her. They walked out of the Tower, and Ven summoned his keylade and opened a portal. "I didn't know I could do that." Kirox said, impressed. "You want to go there?" She asked, and his Keyblade dissapeared. "Alright then." Aqua smiled, as she and Kirox, Ventus on her back, walked through the door of light.

Kirox and Aqua walked out of the doorway to reveal a broken castle, and Aqua gasped. Kirox recodnized it as well, and Aqua picked a keyblade that was on the ground. They walked inside, to find a room with three thrones. Aqua set Ventus on one of the thrones, and then walked behind it. Kirox couldn't see what she did, and there was a blinding flash of light.

When it faded, Kirox and Aqua were standing in a room with images of chains on the wall, and heart symbols on the walls as well. The Heart symbol had three spiky prongs coming out of the bottom, two horazontal, the last vertical. "I know it's a lonely place." Aqua said with tears in her eyes, "But you'll be safe here." She finished, and Kirox and Aqua walked out of the changed castle When Kirox got out, he realized that it was the place from where he'd sensed the disturbanse, and he approached the wormhole that had brought him here. "Bye Aqua. Find the present me and get his help. Terra's in Radient Garden." He said, before stepping through into his own time.

He flew through the time tunnel again, reflecting on chat he had learned in the past. He sensed that he was nearing his own time, but missed it slightly. he slid out of the time stream, flying onto the ground, landing face-first, near a pair of familiar boots. He looked up, and gasped when he saw a familiar face.

* * *

Woo! New chapter! How far did Kirox overshoot? Who is the man that Kirox encoutered? When will Slenderman finally die? What's up with these cliffhangers? Why am I obsessed with making every chapter 1000 words? 30 words now. So, what's up with you, people? 20 words now. I'm being told about a book series called farscape by my friend Lykas is based off of. It sounds pretty cool. Woo! broke 1000 words, people! I say nomg! 2 chapters today! See you people later,

-Dragginninja


	24. Blast from the Past, Fall of RG

And here's the new chapter! I say nomg, people! Now, I'm at a deadlock. I plan for Kirox to join the organization, but I'm not sure when. Your choices are:

a: immediatly/ when first formed.

b: in the same time period as Roxas, or

c: Somewhere in between.

Organization founding members: "Hey! Hurry up! We want to be in the story already!

Me: In due time, my friends. In due time. And now, I have an announcement: I have only a tiny idea of where the fuck I'm going with this! I'm winging literally EVERYTHING, and I need more of a storyline idea. SO I NEED REVIEWS!

SAIX: YOU SAID THAT YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!

ME: I do! It's not my fault that I get no reviews!

SAIX: grumble grumble... *Angry mutters*

ME: Well, I just wasted one hundred and fifty words! Woo for stalling for time!

* * *

Kirox look up ino the familiar face of, (A/N: Who is it? Who am I? Who are you? Why am I asking these random questions? Why do I have no idea what's going on in this storyline? Why do I say Nomg? I know the answers to these questions, or do I?)

Kirox was looking at Lykas, but it was a grusome version of Lykas, that looked more like a werewolf. A twisted, mutated Werewolf Lykas. Kirox reached for his gun, and switched the clip to Silver Bullets. Also, the song by the same name began playing in his head. The Lykas-Wolf shuddered, and then slowly turned back into the actual Lykas.

"Where the hell have you been for the last six months?" Was the first thing out of the man's mouth. "Six months? I knew i overshot, but that's rediculous." Kirox said. "What do you mean, you overshot? and why are you looking at me like an idiot?" Lykas asked Kirox, looking slightly annoyed. Instead of answering, Kirox Glomped Lykas, knocking him onto the ground. "Get off!" Lykas told him, before lookin more closely. "How did you get younger?" He asked Kirox. Kirox looked at himself more closely. "God damn Time Tunnel!" He shouted. Why did Kirox yell, you ask? Because it had turned Kirox into a 16 year old, that's why.

"Where have you been?" Lykas asked him. "The past." Kirox promptly answered. "How did you go into the past?" Lykas asked him. "Wormhole that's centered here." Kirox told him. "I sensed it when I was flying around. But I didn't expect to be turned into a teenage boy still going through puberty!" He shouted. "I need to find a way to get back to my proper age! but how?" Kirox asked himself. He decied to go to Radient Garden, and summoned his Keyblade to do so. Unfortuonataly, It didn't work, as Terra had done the "Keyblade Inheritance" ceremony when Kirox was 18. He got into Lykas's Gummi ship, and went there.

When he arrived, Kirox walked around. He was immediately attacked by Heartless, but was, to his relief, still able to summon Void Gear and his guns, luckily. Slenderman took that oppertunity to attack him, believing that he wasn't a threat. Kirox did still have his Materia, and accidentaly somehow summoned a vaccuum Materia, which he ignored.

Kirox faced Slenderman, and easily defeated him with a few moves that it gave im, such as "Ragnarok", "Zatensuken", and "Sonic Rush". Slenderman collapsed, aand dissapeared. Out of nowhere, several hundred Heartless attacked! O noes!

Kirox quickly took out any that threatened him, and was soon face-to-face with a women who had green eyes, grey skin, wore black and carried a staff. Kirox attacked her, and She knocked him down. Kirox then flipped, and stuck in the air, upside down, and began firing the guns at her. Kirox saw Braig doing similar several hundred feet away, confronting several Dark Followers at once. Kirox nearly defeated the woman, who at the last minute before dying, turned into a freckin dragon. It roared at him, and then charged.

Kirox flipped into the air to dodge it's fire attacks. He ran, upside down, and proceeded to smack the crap out of the dragon with Void Gear. He leapt back as it snapped at him, and Braig ran to help. Kirox took him up on his offer, and Braig threw him several hundred feet into the air, and Kirox than Curb Stomped the dragon on it's head. While it was stunned, Kirox began using Void Gear on it, while Braig used his arrowguns. The small boy that Kirox had seen al those months ago was overwhelmed by the Heartless, one clutching a glowing orb that Kirox realized was the boy's Heart. Braig saw it as well, and gave a heart wrenching cry of "Ienzo!" Kirox, in his anger, again tried to summon a stronger weapon than Void Gear, but instead got the blue blades that Future Kirox had. He spun in a circle, killin all of the Heartless in the area. He saw numerous people attempting to leave, such as Yuffie, Aerith, and a man who he recodnized as Cid Highwind. They were some of the few who escaped the fall of Radient Garden.

Kirox went back to fighting the Dragon, but, as he was younger, was vastly weakened by that fact. As a last ditch effort, he began to concussion the groung around him, killing the Heartless. He saw several new variaties of them, that had a strange emblem that looked like a black heart with a large red X through it. Kirox was quickly, but by no means easily, overpowered by the large, red heartless with shields that teleported around him. Kirox was helpless as several neoshadows approached. He heard a loud voice yell, "Let Me out!" As One of the Heartless stabbed it's hand into Kirox's chest, reaching for his Heart. THere was a loud explosion, and Xorik took over the body of the Heartless, and the moved to to one of the strange white Heartless that looked like it had a zipper as it's mouth. Xorik took over it, and it changed into Xorik as he destroyed what small consciousness it had. Kirox looked down at the bloody hole in his chest, and collapsed. The Heartless swarmed his unconscious body.

* * *

Dum, Dum Dum! Has Kirox become a Nobody? Does he have two Nobodies? Do I ask too many questions? Yes. Yes I do. And I know that. So NoMG! NomG I say! RAWRZ!

-Dragginninja


	25. Nobody's Heartless, RE:I'll Face Myself

And here's another chapter! Where we last left our Hero, Kirox was pinned down by Heartless! How will he get out of this one!

Kirox: Goddamn it Xorik! Why the hell did you leave!

Xorik, from hundreds of feet away: Because I want to, Bitch! I still have my Keyblade! So Fuck you!

Cee Lo Green: Fuck you. Fuck you.

Me: Sorry, I love that song.

Kirox was surrounded by the Heartless and unconscious. He woke up groggily, and, to his surprise, saw Nahahnx! She had her keyblade out and was killing any Heartless that got too close. Out of nowhere, several Dark Followers appeared and one hit her, sending her flying. She slammed into a wall, and collapsed, blood trickling out of her mouth. Kirox stood up carefully, quickly casting Curaga on himself. Kirox then proceeded to gather energy, before unleashing it in a storm of damage the drew every enemy in the area into an area in front of Kirox, and then mashed them into a crimson ball, which Kirox then put the light blades together, making one the size of a greatsword. He leapt at the ball, as it compacted further. He cleanly cut it in half, and it reformed, growing smaller and smaller. Kirox unleashed blow after blow on it, until it was gone. Kirox then collapsed, leaving himself prey to the heartless hat remained, as the most powerful one, an Orcus, came over to him and ripped out his Heart. Darkness washed over him as he saw a much bigger Orcus form next to he one that had stolen his heart. Then darkness fell over his sight.

In the Timeless Void...(AKA Kirox's Heart. Or the void where it was.)

Kirox was floating in darkness. He looked around, and saw that he was suspended there. He looked around, and sensed that this was the area where his heart had been. He heard the voice from the first time he was there say: "Roki. You have lost your heart, but at the same time fulfilled part of your destiny. You will wander for 355 day, before the next chapter will occur. Do you accept this?" The voice asked him. Kirox said nothing at all. "Very well. Awaken." he voice said, and Kirox was sucked out of the area.

Kirox sat up. He looked a himself, and saw that he was naked. He looked around and saw that there was no one around, and he was sitting in a meadow. He found a black cloth, and some munny. "Munny!" He yelled, quickly counting it. He had 10 billions munny. Ignoring the fact that he was butt naked, he ran into town, screaming, "Munny!" like a madman.

He found the nearest clothes store, and bought a black leather jacket, as well as jeans (Black) and a Miami Ink shirt, as well as underwear. That were black. If you don't get it, he likes black.

He walked around, and decided that he needed to find a way off the world. He attempted to summon his Glider, but instead opened a black thing that looked like a doorway. Kirox shrugged and walked through it. When he walked out, he saw that he was in a large city. It was very black, and there was a large skyscraper in the center. Bored, Kirox decided to climb it. He, instead of climbing, actually ran up it. he looked around, and saw a large, white castle in the distance he found that he was utterly calm despite the fact that he had run up a tower. And so, his life as a Nobody had begun. He opened another portal, and walked through. When he exited, he was at Destiny Islands.

Kirox walked around, moving towards the beach. he hid as he saw someone was on the beach with him. He looked more closely, and saw that the figure was Sora, carrying a small girl. Kirox stepped out, and walked over to him. "Need any help, Sora?" he asked. He realized that his voice was slightly deeper. "Kirox!" Sora yelled, and glomped him. Kirox caught him, and then set him down. He picked up the unconscious girl, and then they brought her to Sora's house. After setting her on the couch, Kirox gestured for Sora to come over to him. he summoned Void Gear, and handed it to Sora. "Hold this." He instructed. Kirox did so.

When Sora was holding onto Void Gear, Kirox spoke out: "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the making, through the simple act of taking, it's wielder you will one day be." Kirox said, as the Void Gear flashed, to show it's acceptance.

Kirox then turned and walked out of the room, and then opened another portal. Kirox walked through, and found himself in another place, this one a large castle. he walked inside, and saw that there was no one there. he walked around, and soon was in a giant ballroom. He tried to summon his keyblade once more, but got the light blades instead once again. He sensed a threat nearby, and saw Xorik. "Well, well, looks like you lost your heart after all, Kirox. I'd thought that you were stronger than that." Xorik said. Noticing his blades, Xorik then said: "Well, it looks even your keyblade has forsaken you. It hasn't abandoned me, though." Xorik said, as he summoned Chaosripper.

Kirox faced Xorik, Nobody to Nobody. (At this point, play "Mysterious Figure theme")

Xorik made the first move. He charged at Kirox, who dodged out of the way quickly. He then slashed at him, and Kirox jumped back, avoiding the blow. He then countered by jumping at Xorik, using both swords in an x-shaped attack. Xorik rolled out of the way, and then flung another blow. Kirox sliced another blow at Xorik. Xorik jumped out of the way, and then charged up energy. Kirox did the same to match him. As their energy levels peaked, they charged at each other.

Well, another chapter down! As you can see, Kirox has become a Nobody. Kirox is the reason why Sora has a Keyblade! Woot for fitting canon things into my story! A note for the "Energy Charge" thing. That is a limit Breaks. Now, I need to get GTC to post chapter 18. And this is chapter 25! woot for that! Peace out till tomorrow,

-Dragginninja


	26. Kirox Vs Xorik REmiXeD

**And here's another chapter. In case you people forgot, Kirox became a Nobody, and began fighting Xorik, who took over the body of another Nobody, this one a Dusk. It changed to his form, however. Kirox, due to time travel lost the ability to use the Keyblade, but Xorik didn't. Now then, I must continue onwards!**

* * *

Kirox and Xorik, their energy peaking, charged at each other. Kirox had charged flame energy, and launched three large pillars around him, as he charged at Xorik. Xorik had charged wind energy, and launched several tornados at Kirox, which he blasted through. Xorik jumped out of the way of the fire, and Kirox teleported around the room to hit him. Xorik managed to avoid all of the attacks but one. Xorik countered Kirox's attack by slicing Chaosripper horizontally as he dodged. Kirox jumped backwards and shot lightning out of his fingers at himself. Xorik barely managed to dodge it. Xorik countered that by launching a wave of fire at Kirox.

"Feel my wrath!" Kirox yelled as his body absorbed the fire. His body glowed, and a voice in his head said, "Obtained power over flames. Gained Fire." (Like in KH1)

Kirox's body glowed, and fire surrounded his body. He charged at Xorik, who countered by attempting to freeze him. Kirox absorbed it, and the voice said, "Gained power over the cold. Obtained Blizzard."

Kirox's body glowed with both fire and ice, and he charged again at Xorik, who was nearly frozen and incinerated simultaneously. Xorik managed to jump out of the way in time, but it was very close.

"Sink into oblivion!" Kirox yelled, as he began launching shockwaves at Xorik. Xorik floated just out of range, and then after the barrage ended, jumped out of the corner he had been hiding in, and jumped up onto the balcony. Kirox followed him, and charged up fire, ice and concussion magic, and launched them in a laser at Xorik. Xorik did the same with electricity, gravity and wind. Their lasers met, Kirox's blue, Xorik's red, like another conflict in the necisary war that always rages, good vs. evil, light and dark. Chaos and order. The everlasting struggle that makes us human. (Well, I put a little of my philosophy in here. wow.)

Their lasers charged, both yelled out for lulz "I'm firin` ma laza!" As they, well, fired their lasers. Blue met red, and Kirox and Xorik attempted to put more power in their laser. Soon, Kirox's overpowered Xorik's, and Xorik was sent flying. Kirox backflipped onto the wall, and then launched himself at the still-in-midair Xorik, who couldn't dodge in time, and was hit my Kirox. Xorik, after taking several Concussion punches, opened a dark portal to run. Kirox jumped in afterwards.

After a few minutes, Beast went into his ballroom and saw the damage. (LOL!)

Kirox went into the Realm of Darkness, where Xorik was stronger than him. Kirox saw him, and ran in the opposite direction. His only thought was, "Run run run away!"

As he ran down the path in the Realm of Darkness (After this to be referred to as RD), Kirox reached a beach. He saw a man in a black cloak sitting there. Kirox walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned, and Kirox could not see his face. "A Nobody?" he asked himself. "What do you mean, a Nobody? I'm me, after all." Kirox replied. He looked around more, and saw to his surprise Aqua. "Aqua!" He yelled, glomping her.

"Okay, Kirox, I get that your excited to see me!" She laughed. "So what's been going on with you the 18 months you've been here?" Kirox asked. A barely audible shout of "Get back here Kirox!" could be heard from down the path. "18 months!" Aqua yelled. "I've been here a few minutes!" She yelled. "Time is elastic here. I actually came here en years after you, yet I was still here first." the cloaked man said. Footsteps could be heard coming down the path. Kirox paled. "Gotta go!" He said, standing up quickly. "Where are you, Kirox?" A voice asked from down the path, followed by insane laughter. In case you people can't tell, Xorik's absolutely insane. The cloaked man tossed Kirox a black cloak identical to the one he was wearing. Kirox put it on, and it molded to his shape.

The laughter got closer, and Kirox pulled up the hood. Xorik rounded the corner, and Aqua drew her Keyblade, Brightcrest. Xorik this time pulled out Revenant, instead of Chaosripper. "Who the fuck is he?" Aqua asked, noting the similarity between Kirox and Xorik. "He's the dark part of my heart. He's an entirely different person now that I lost my heart." Kirox said, drawing his energy blades. Aqua saw him, and she recognized him as the Mysterious Figure. "Actually, me from a few years in the future. I fought him with Ven awhile back, during my trip into the past." Kirox told her.

"So, in the future, you come back in time and attack us?" Aqua questioned. "I'm not sure why I try to fight you. But i hope that I don't this time around." Kirox told her.

Xorik ran forward, much stronger in the RoD. His speed was vastly increased, and he ran forwards, super speed style. He charged towards kirox and Aqua, summoning Chaosripper as well.

* * *

**Well, here's a new chapter! I was glad to bring back Aqua. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Org. XIII: When will we be included?**

**Me: In due time, friends. In due time.**

**Org. XIII: Will you hurry up, then?**

**Me: If Axel becomes my friend's slave! Mwahaha!**

**Org. XIII: What will you make him do?**

**Me: Be buddies with a friend of mine.**

**Org. XIII: Which friend?**

**Me: She's the friend Lunavier is based on, and is an Axel fangirl.**

**Org. XIII: Fine!**

**Axel: Wait, what! I'm not sharable!**

**Org. XIII: We'll force you to spend a year in Atlantica.**

**Axel: I don't care! I don't like fangirls!**

**Me: Then Zexion! And Demyx!**

**Org. XIII: Why them?**

**Me: So they can be my buddies! I'm a huge fan of them both.**

**Org. XIII: Fine!**

**Me: XD**

**Now then, I stalled enough to make it one thousand words! Woot for me! See you people later,**

**-Dragginninja**


	27. Joining the Organization

**And I'm back, still maintaining my quota of two chapters per day. I'm incredible, aren't I? Yes. Yes I am. Now, Organization XIII has reluctantly given me Demyx and Zexion, to help host this thing!**

**Zexion: Why am I helping? I'm boring and a bookworm.**

**Me: I know, I mainly got you over here so you wouldn't go to Castle Oblivion.**

**Demyx: Why? What's so bad about the castle?**

**Me: Well, *Tells them about events in CoM.***

**Demyx: NO! Zexy!**

**Zexion: I feel that I must agree with that sentiment.**

**Me: Me too. That's why your here. In the meantime, enjoy this giant library! And Dem-Dem, here's a pool.**

**Zexy: OMG, Books! Books Books Books Books BOOKS!**

**Demy: Water! Nomg! Water Water water water WATER!**

**Me: I know, guys. I know.**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Xorik ran at the twosome, darkness surrounding him. As he neared them, Kirox opened a dark portal, and Xorik ran into it. Through it they could hear the sounds of screams and ripping. Kirox closed it and opened another, with a different destination. "After you." Kirox said to Aqua. She attempted to walk through, but she couldn' Kirox opened a portal under her, she was thrown back violently. "I guess I can't leave yet." She sighed. "Looks that way." Kirox agreed. He tossed a cell phone over to her. "When you get out, call me. My numbers speed dial 1." Kirox told her. She nodded, and then Kirox walked through his portal.

He emerged in a jungle-area that smelled like gorillas. He immediately left.

Kirox emerged into an are that was filled with water. He did the same.

Kirox kept teleporting around, until he found the city that he'd been in before. He decided to approach the castle that he had seen before. As he did so, he sounded numerous alarms. He looked around for a moment, and several of the zipper-creatures appeared, which Kirox decided to call dusks. He easily killed them, almost bored. He walked through the bottom floor, and was met by twelve figures in black robes like his. He waved hello. The first figure removed his hood, followed by the majority of the people in the room. The leader had white hair that seemed to defy gravity. The one to his right had Blue hair and a large X shaped scar. The figure to the left turned out to be Braig, but he had a streak of white down the length of his ponytail. The other figures Kirox knew the majority of. There was The boy, who was now looking VERY grown up that Braig had called Ienzo, a man with spiky red hair, Lurod, Lumaire, Arlene, Myde, and several more people. Kirox realized that they were waiting for something to happen. "Question. How long has it been since the fall of Radiant Garden?" He asked. Kirox then realized that his hood was up still. He pulled it off, and the members of the group that Kirox knew started.

"So, you didn't survive, Kirox." Braig said. "Yeah." Kirox said. "But it has been five years, Kirox." Braig added. "Five years? That's a very long time." Kirox stated.

"Welcome, fellow Nothing. I see that you already wear a cloak. I will not ask where you got it, but I do have one question. What is your name?" "Kirox." Kirox answered. "That is the name you will go by, Roki." the man said. "I am Xemnas, number one of Organization XIII." He said. "You will find that those who you knew before are different. Braig is now Xigbar, for instance." Xemnas stated. "Organization, introduce yourself!" He ordered. "Xigbar. The Freeshooter. You knew me, So that's all I've gotta say." Xigbar said. A man with black dreadlocks walked forward. "I am Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer." He said. "Question: Why do you all have nicknames?" Kirox asked. "They are our titles. I am the Superior." Xemnas said. "We have numbers as well. You will be XIII, filling out our ranks." Xemnas said. "What is our purpose?" Kirox asked. "Kingdom Hearts. With it's power, we will truly, finally be complete." Xemnas said.

"Okay. Continue." Kirox said. A man that Kirox recognized as the creepy old guy in Radiant Gardens introduced himself as Vexen, the Chilly Academic. Then a remarkably tall man introduced himself as Lexaeus, the Silent Hero. Then the Boy, now a young man, introduced himself as Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer.

The man with blue hair introduced himself as Saix, the Luna Divider, and the man with spiky red hair introduced himself as Axel, followed by an annoying "Got it Memorized?" that seemed to be his catchphrase. Myde re-introduced himself as Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, and Lurod Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. Lumaire had changed his name to Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin, and Arlene Larxene, and the Savage Nymph. Larxene was much more of a bitch, and Kirox was unsure why.

"So, now that you know us, we must find you your powers and name. Organization, weapons and powers!" He ordered, and they did so. Everyone had weapons that Kirox had seen before. There were a few weapons that Kirox thought unusual, such as Zexion's book and Demyx' Sitar. He'd seen most of them, however. "Now, do you have weapons?" Xemnas asked. Kirox responded by summoning his lightblades. They are very similar to mine. Xemnas said, as he summoned his Ethereal Blades, which extended from his wrists. Kirox noticed the same thing.

"What is your power?" Xemnas asked. "Power?" Kirox asked. "Each member has power over an element. Xigbar space, Axel fire, and many more. You will learn these in time." Xemnas told him. "Do you know yours?" He asked Kirox. "No, I don't." Kirox told him. "Well, I think that it's time you found out." Xemnas said. "Indeed." an eerie voice said out of nowhere. Everyone ignored it.

Kirox stood in the main area, and everyone in the Organization attacked him at once. Kirox summoned his blades, and Charged up his fire energy, before rushing at Vexen, whose element was ice. Vexen barely got out of the way in time, and then launched large blocks of ice at him. Kirox melted them. Xigbar had made his arrowguns into a rifle, and teleported onto a ledge high above. Kirox opened a very thin portal, so thin you couldn't see it with the naked eye, and when Xigbar shot them at him, he temporarily froze time, and let him finish firing, before allowing them to continue on their path towards him, going through the unseen portal. The portal opened behind Xigbar, and the bullets flew out and hit him in the back. "You clever little sneak!" He said, before teleporting back to the arena. Kirox blocked Xigbar's bullets, and they hit Luxord, who was standing there for no apparent reason. Kirox flipped upside down, hanging there before opening portals around his hands, slicing at the members from behind. He then began rapidly firing bolts off of his swords like they were guns, going through moving portals aimed at the Organization members. He herded all of the members into the center of the room, before launching tornadoes at them, which caught everyone but Xaldin, who was immune to wind. Kirox then cast Zero Gravity, which lifted the members into the air, and then began stealing energy from them. "Nom nom nom nom nom!" He said. After drinking much of their energy, he turned to Xemnas with a vampiric grin. "How'd I do?" He asked. "You did well indeed." Xemnas said. "I have seen what your power is. It is Void." "Void? What's that?" Kirox asked him. "Void is a special type of Nothing. It is the variaty that I have very little ability in. You have the ability to functionn, energy wise, like a battery. You are able to draw in energy from your surroundings, and use that against your enemies. Also, you have the ability to learn any power of any element. You will be usefull indeed. If we can find a Keyblade Wielder, then you could gain the ability to use it." Xemnas told him. "So, I'll be to get my Keyblade back, then?" Kirox asked him. "What is it that you mean by back?" Xemnas asked him. "Well, I'd had a keyblade, but When I was time-traveling, I somehow lost it. But Xorik, the evil part of me, has the ability to use it still." Kirox explained. "Who is Xorik?" Xemnas asked. "He's the other personality that I had, befor I became a Nobody. Essentially, He was the darkness in my heart. He looks like me, except that he had black hair and red eyes." Kirox explained. "I see. It seems like both you and he are our thirteenth member, Kirox. However, you will have seperate names. Your name will be the Void Gazer." Xemnas said. "The Void Gazer, huh? I can live with that." Kirox said. "However, I don't know if Xorik will join or not. He's insane." Kirox warned.

"I understand that." Xemnas told him. Now, I must worship the nonexistant Kingdom Hearts moon. Saix, will you join me?" Xemnas asked. "Yes, superior." Saix said, bowing. Zexion, Demyx, show 13 around the castle." Xmnas told them. Before they could leave to go look around, Larxene and Marluxia stopped them. "Where are our siblings?" they asked him. "Well, Lykas is wandering the worlds, if I remember correctly, and Lunavier is in Thedas, in the city of Kirkwall, helping refugees from a natural disaster last time I saw them." Kirox told them. "I've spent the last four years in the Realm of Darkness, so don't ask me for any current updates." Kirox told them. "Fine, it looks like we can't rely on you for anything, Kirox. Not even your real name." Larxene said, before running off. "So what's your power?" Kirox asked Marluxia. "I am lord oof flowers." he replied proudly. "Wow. That is super gay. It gives you more gayness points than your pink hair." Kirox laughed. Marluxia went to his room to sulk.

"Well this is your room." Demyx said, showing him to it after giving him a quick tour, showing him the more important areas, like the Kitchen of Deppressing Delights and Where Nothing Gathers. (*) "Okay, thanks." Kirox said, stepping onto his bed and immediataly falling asleep. And so began his first day in Organization XIII.

* * *

**Demyx: Wooh! I'm in teh story!**

**Me: Yes, Demyx, I know.**

**Zexion: THese books in the inheritance Cycle are FASCINATING! *Is in comfy chair, reading Brsingr***

**Me: I know, right?**

**Demyx: I lovez ma pool.**

***GTC comes in, along with her OC's for I've Been What? Hannah, Nikayla, and Taylor**

**Me: Pocky, anyone?**

***Hannah grabs***

**Hannah: POCKY! Nom nom nom.**

**GTC: Hannah, you always eat the pocky. I wanted some!**

**H: Too bad! My pocky!**

**Zex: Is she always like this?**

**GTC: Pretty much, yeah.**

**H: POCKY! My precious!**

**Me: She's strange, isn't she?**

**GTC: Yeah. She's normal with anything but pocky.**

**Me: *Eats entire pack of Tic Tacs*.**

**Han: Your worse than me!**

**Me: No I'm not! *Hides empty box in pool***

**GTC: We all saw you, Dragon.**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Demyx: The first step is admitting you have a problem.**

**Me: I don't have a freckin problem!**

**Well, there's a bit of humor for you people. the "Kitchen of Depressing Delights" Thing is from Blackchain14's story "Organization 13: We fit because we Misfit" Chapter one. And "Where Nothing Gathers" is better known as the Throne, or Round, room. Just thought I'd better explain that.**

**A NOTICE: I am going to change the name and mark this as complete. I'm doing this because I will have a new story titled, Nobody's Heartless: Organization Days. No, it's not a Mix like Artemis Fowl or Dragon Age Origins. I will be updating that instead of this, just so that you will know. And then I will be making one titled something along the lines of "After the Oranization," But they will all be marked with my trademark Nobody's Heartless. See you cats latah,**

**-Dragginninja**


End file.
